The Cast Party
by Brood Mayran
Summary: The Yugioh! cast of my story, Another Chance at Everything, gather at my place for a party! Malik brought drinks and they are feeling it now! Announcement Up
1. The Evilness Begins!

Brood: Dear god Osiris, I'm evil.....  
  
Zutsokaki: By keeping me here, yes you are.  
  
Brood: Well, that and the fact that I am doing my own version of the Done-So-Many-Times-But-Nobody-Cares Yu-Gi-Oh! Spin The Bottle game.....  
  
Zutsokaki: Spin the Bottle?  
  
Brood: And I've Never.  
  
Zutsokaki: Let me guess....you are also doing truth or dare?  
  
Brood: Got that right.  
  
Zutsokaki: How did you get them all in one place?  
  
Brood: I told them that there was a cast party.  
  
Zutsokaki: For that outrageously long story you are doing right now?  
  
Brood: Yup. Anyway, the others should be getting here anytime now, so....*runs off to finish setting up* (small a/n note: I am not a Yugi basher by any means....I just like to have fun!)  
  
Zutsokaki: *puts some snacks on a table and sits down on the couch, pulling out a Gameboy and playing*  
  
*After about ten minutes, the doorbell rings, Brood running to get it*  
  
Brood: Yay! Hey Anzu! Come on in!  
  
Anzu: I brought some Jello and some double german chocolate cake for the party, Ms. Director!  
  
Brood: I still get a kick out of getting called that....^.^  
  
Zutsokaki: *slams his Gameboy down, pouncing Anzu* GERMAN CHOCOLATE! SIEG COCO! (Brood's note: Sieg Hiel was what the Germans said all of the time to praise Hitler, so therefore, sieg coco....hail the chocolate....lol)  
  
Brood: 0.0 Yeah..........*yanks him off the poor confused person by his forest green hair, dragging him back to the couch* SIT!  
  
Zutsokaki: I am not a doggie!  
  
Someone at the door: Of course not, that's the Chiuahua's job.  
  
Brood: It's Seto! Come in! Did you bring anything?  
  
Seto: *walking in* I brought a six pack.  
  
Zutsokaki: That's always useful. Hey....but I am allowed to get to that cake soon, right?  
  
Anzu: *sitting on the couch* I suppose we can, when everyone else gets here....  
  
Zutsokaki: *runs out the door, scouting for the others*  
  
Seto: *sits down in a recliner* Is this supposed to be a party? I could throw better ones out my.....  
  
Brood: That's enough out of you. We just have to wait now for everyone else!  
  
Zutsokaki: *as if on cue, drags two people inside*  
  
Yugi & Mokuba: *being dragged in by their considerable hair* GAH! Lemmie go now!  
  
Seto: *runs up and snatches Mokuba and Yugi from Zutsokaki* Don't drag them like that! It's much better to do it like this....*grabs Yugi's legs and flings him around the room*  
  
Yugi: AHHH!!!!!!  
  
Seto: GO LONG!! *tosses little Yugi*  
  
Brood: *jumps over the couch and over Zutsokaki's head, diving for a perfect interception* YEAH! *gets into the mood too much and accidentally spikes Yugi during an endzone dance*  
  
Yugi: X.x.........owch......third time this week....  
  
Zutsokaki, Mokuba, and Honda who is at the door: *rolling on the floor laughing*  
  
Anzu: *goes over to Yugi and helps him onto the couch*  
  
Yugi: Don't worry about me, that kind of thing happens alot........*sigh*  
  
Brood: I'm really sorry Yugi......I didn't mean to....*snicker*.....spike you....  
  
Yugi: Eh....I suppose I'll be okay once I get this part of your coffee table out of my hair....  
  
Seto: Since when does hair bleed?  
  
Honda: *walks up and grabs the first aid kit from Brood's table, going over to Yugi and bandaging up his....erm....hair....  
  
Brood: How did I know that I was going to need that sooner or later?  
  
Zutsokaki: With all of these people around.....why wouldn't you know?  
  
Anzu: *holding Yugi's head while Honda bandages it* Well, you do have a point.....  
  
Zutsokaki: *resumes his post by the sidewalk outside of the door*  
  
Mokuba: When is everyone else getting here?  
  
Brood: I told them to be here at six.  
  
Yugi: *looking up with a small bandage on his head* Who are we missing? Joey.....and Mai.....and.....  
  
Brood: Yeah. We are.  
  
Zutsokaki: *comes in with his latest prize, Joey*  
  
Brood: JOEY!!!!!!!! *big stars appear in her eyes*  
  
Joey: Hey! Lemmie go right now, you jerk! I have hors'devours! (Spelling?)  
  
Brood: Bless you.  
  
Seto: Well look what the cat dragged in.....the pitiful puppy.....  
  
Joey: *Breaking free of Zutsokaki's grip and runs to Seto* WHY I OUGHTA!!!!  
  
Brood: Now now boys....there will be no fighting while I'm in the room....  
  
Seto: Would you mind stepping out for a minute....?  
  
Joey: I really should cream....GAH!!! *is knocked to the side by a small Irish whirlwind*  
  
Lisa: *who is now glomping Kaiba* KEBBY-KUN!!!! YAY! YOU'RE HERE!!!!  
  
Mokuba: Hey! That's my brother!  
  
Lisa: *sticks her tounge out at Mokuba*  
  
Seto: Get off of me!!!!!!  
  
Brood: Shouldn't you be home, Lisa?  
  
Lisa: No! I wanted to come! This is a cast party!  
  
Zutsokaki: I see no problem in letting her stay.  
  
Joey: *getting up* Me neither....just don't knock me over again.....  
  
Yugi: Hello Lisa! Now who are we missing?  
  
Zutsokaki: *hears footsteps and rushes to the door, soon coming back dragging Mai by her arm*  
  
Mai: Let go of my arm! *Zutsokaki gets walloped with a purse*  
  
Zutsokaki: GAH! *then hears a voice behind him say: HEY! GERMAN CHOCOLATE!! MY FAVORITE!!!* NO! My chocolate!!  
  
Joey: *is about to grab some of the cake while everyone else is seated* Wow....this does look great....  
  
Zutsokaki: *dives on Joey, knocking them both down, the cake flying into the air*  
  
Zutso & Joey: NOOO!!!! *watches the cake fall*  
  
Yugi: *Jumps up and performs a great dive, saving the cake still on it's plate*  
  
All: *Cheers loudly*  
  
Seto: Hmmph....I could have done that.....  
  
Mokuba & Lisa: Of course you could have!  
  
Lisa: *as an afterthought* But why didn't you?  
  
Seto: .............  
  
Mai: *sits down* Good evening everyone! Let's get this party started! *pulls out a CD*  
  
Zutsokaki & Joey: *standing over the saved cake, growling at eachother*  
  
Seto: You know, this really shows your true self, Joey....  
  
Joey: *not taking his eyes from Zutsokaki* No time for this, must secure chocolate....  
  
Zutsokaki: It's MINE! I saw it first!!!  
  
Joey: I was gonna get a piece first!!  
  
Zutsokaki: I WATCHED ANZU MAKE IT!!  
  
Anzu: No you didn't.  
  
Zutsokaki: This isn't the time for trifle details. I must get the coco!  
  
Joey: MINE!  
  
Zutsokaki: MINE!  
  
*They dive on each other, rolling around the floor and wrestling*  
  
Zutsokaki: STAHP PULLIN MAH FAHCE!!  
  
Joey: YAH STAHP FARST!! *Tugs harder*  
  
Zutsokaki: AAHH!!  
  
Voices in Background: Hey, this is really good cake......yeah, I totally agree.....Anzu you outdid youself this time! I love the coconut! .....Hey maybe you could get me this recipe!.....  
  
Zutso & Joey: *stop in mid-face pull and look over their sholders* WAHT!! *yes, the face pully version is spelled like that...*  
  
*Everyone else behind them is eating some of the cake, Honda dishing out a piece to Lisa, who accepts happily*  
  
Zutso & Joey: NOOOOO!!!! *Lets go of eachother and starts to tear up at the empty plate that once held cake*  
  
Joey: *sniffles* But....cake.....NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!! *sobs on Zutso's sholder*  
  
Zutsokaki: It will....be.....okay.....WWWAAAHHH!!!!! *sobs on Joey*  
  
Brood: The bonding of the enemies is a beautiful thing at times....  
  
Honda: But this isn't one of them.....  
  
Yugi: Yeah....  
  
Mai: *Gets up and puts the CD inside of a stereo system, Techno dance music blaring out of it almost immediatly*  
  
*Bakura chooses that very moment to walk in the door, holding a bag of pretzels*  
  
Bakura: Did I miss anything?  
  
Brood: You have NO idea.  
  
Yugi: Hey Bakura! Now we are all here! Wait....*thinks*  
  
Brood: Maybe we should play a game.....*grins evilly*  
  
Zutsokaki: *recovers just long enough to peek up at Brood* Uh oh....  
  
Joey: *peeks up as well* What?  
  
Zutsokaki: 0.o....why are we leaning on eachother?  
  
Joey: *Pulls away quickly* Ick!  
  
Mai: *runs up to the couch where most of the people are sitting, and grabs Mokuba* C'mon kid! Let's dance!  
  
Mokuba: Ahhhhhhh!!! Big brother, help me!  
  
Seto: *enjoying a good laugh at the moment*  
  
Yugi: You know Mai, Mokuba. You have to dance with her now!  
  
Joey: Yeah....I think I should know!  
  
Anzu: I think Joey is still recovering....  
  
Lisa: Does Kebby-kun want to dance?  
  
Seto: *stops laughing for the sole purpose of glaring* No.  
  
Lisa: *pouts*  
  
Bakura: *looking at Yugi's head* What happened to your forehead, Yugi?  
  
Honda: *starts snickering* You really should have come earlier.....  
  
Bakura: *sets his pretzels on the table* Maybe I did miss some amusing things....  
  
Brood: *disappears into the kitchen, reemerging a moment later with a large German Chocolate cake*  
  
Zutso & Joey: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I LOVE YOU!!!!!!!  
  
Brood: Oh God Osiris....here they come.....*is instantly glomped by two bishonen* Gah! Let me go so I can cut this! *They get off, and she cuts the cake with a knife she procured out of nowhere, handing them half of the cake each*  
  
Joey: *stuffs the whole thing in his mouth, immediatly gagging and coughing on the cake. He beats his chest a few times, and Brood nonchalantly hands him a glass of milk, him chugging it down and gasping for air once it's down*  
  
Zutsokaki: *gags on his whole piece also* Hurrrrk.....uuuurrrrk.....uuurrrrrkk.....ahhh... gahhh..... *Brood watches*  
  
Anzu: Should Mr. Stage Manager be purple?  
  
Seto: Should he be any color besides his natural?  
  
Yugi: You know, I think he may need some milk also....  
  
Zutsokaki: *nods feverishly*  
  
Brood: *watches*  
  
Zutsokaki: *eyes roll around a little bit, and he stumbles from the lack of air*  
  
Brood: *grins, then hands him some milk*  
  
Zutsokaki: *snags it from her, slopping some onto the floor and swallowing the rest down quickly, finally getting the cake down* AHHH!! *gasps for air* How dare you do that to me!!!???  
  
Brood: I dare. And SPEAKING of dares......  
  
All: *looks at her nervously*  
  
Brood: *grins again* Why don't we all play....Truth or Dare............  
  
All: ...........................  
  
Bakura: I don't know.....  
  
Anzu: At a cast party?  
  
Honda: This won't be pretty....  
  
Seto: I refuse to take part in this stupid game.  
  
Brood: *whispers something in Seto's ear, his eyes widening in absolute glee and malice*  
  
Seto: Ok. I'm in.  
  
Yugi: I suppose......that settles it.....we could play for awhile..............  
  
Joey: Uh.......are there any special rules?  
  
Brood: The usual. Truth and Dare....nothing too.....out of it.....if it comes under question, the others will decide if it's okay or not. AND YOU CANNOT PUNK OUT!!! You will be forever labeled Super Weinie if you do!  
  
Joey: Super Weinie huh? That doesn't sound all that prestigious.....  
  
Seto: But a name just fitting of you.....  
  
Joey: Oh just bring it on right now......  
  
Brood: Enough! Now everyone get in a circle down here on the floor! *Mai stops dancing with a scared little Mokuba and sits with the rest of them*  
  
Mai: Truth or Dare, huh? This should really be fun....*grins meschieviously*  
  
Brood: Alright. I'll go first......uh......Honda! Truth or Dare?  
  
  
  
-------------------------  
  
Oh this should really be fun............really really fun......in case none of you followed the whole Lisa thing, this was all called a Cast Party. And this little girl is in the cast of my current story, Another Chance at Everything. It's really long so far, over 40,000 words, and I am telling you RIGHT now that I am not even HALF done with it! So....yay. Stay tuned for later chapters of the madness that will ensue from all of this! 


	2. The Evilness Continues!

------------------------ Okay, quick recap! I invited everyone over for a cast party for my current fanfiction, Another Chance at Everything! I have just gotten done spiking Yugi in the endzone and choking my kick in the side...erm...sidekick, and now I have just gotten them into a game of Truth or Dare.....watch and behold the stuff unravel....0.o ------------------------  
  
Brood: C'mon Honda, truth or dare?  
  
*everyone turns their heads to Honda, who is thinking*  
  
Honda: Uh.....truth.  
  
Brood: Hmm..I was hoping you'd say dare....  
  
Zutsokaki: Of course she would. I'm pretty sure that she's got some bad things up those sleeves of hers....  
  
Honda: Just give me my question, please?  
  
Brood: Alright.........So Honda, what's your own....weirdest obsession.....  
  
Joey: *coughs* MIHO! *coughs*  
  
Honda: ...........................I don't consider her "weird."  
  
Seto: But the obsession part....  
  
Honda: !! My obsession.....is......I daydream about the Princess of Tsrugi card like she was my girlfriend......  
  
All: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *starts chuckling........but it soon evolves into great explosions of laughter*  
  
Joey: *starts laughing uncontrollably, rolling on the floor*  
  
Brood: !!! *rolls laughing also, conveniently bumping into Joey a couple of times*  
  
Seto: You my friend, are incredibly SAD!!!!  
  
Lisa: You like a DUEL MONSTER!!!!  
  
Honda: *blushing madly* She's pretty! Have you ever seen that card! *pulls out his wallet*  
  
Zutsokaki: *gagging on his own laughter* You......ack.....keep it in your WALLET!?!?!?!?  
  
Honda: *tosses the card at him*  
  
Zutsokaki: Wow...she is kind of a babe......*tosses it back just as everyone dies down a little bit*  
  
Honda: Uhh...fine.....now....Seto Kaiba! Truth or DARE???  
  
Seto: *simply* Dare.  
  
Honda: ...........heheheheheeeeee.....alright....I dare you to......*looks around the room slowly, and thinking. He sees a teddy bear on a mantelpiece, jumping up and grabbing it* I dare you to make out with this teddy bear, and moan the name of the girl you like the most!!!  
  
Seto: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I REFUSE TO STOOP TO SUCH LEVELS!!!!  
  
Brood: *stage-whispering* Super Weinie.........wait a sec....Mr. KAWAII SNUGGLES!!! YOU WANT HIM TO MAKE OUT WITH MR. KAWAII SNUGGLES!?!?!?!!  
  
Joey: *snorts* Kawaii Snuggles?  
  
Brood: *looking into her lap and blushing madly* I was four years old......  
  
Zutsokaki: Personally I love the dare......I think he should do it.  
  
Bakura: *grinning evilly* Yes, I most certainly agree...  
  
Yugi: Yami thinks he should do it too.....  
  
Seto: Then maybe I should have a word with Yami......maybe he should like to make out with a Teddy Bear.......  
  
Lisa: It's a cute teddy bear! Seto, I know you're gonna say my name!!  
  
Mokuba: I think not! I may know who's though.....*snickers*  
  
Seto: How could you possibly!?!?!?!?  
  
Mokuba: I have my ways. I am YOUR little brother......  
  
Seto: We'll......see.....  
  
*Everyone watches Seto intently, Joey snickering loudly*  
  
Joey: This is gonna be so good!  
  
Seto: How about YOU make out with damn bear?  
  
Joey: No thanks. I see that it's YOUR department.....so....pucker up!  
  
Lisa: *holding the Teddy bear out to Seto* Pucker up Mr. Kawaii Snuggles!!!  
  
Seto: Grrrrrrrrrr......*snatches the bear from Lisa, staring at it*  
  
Brood: *whimpers, then gets an idea and flicks a switch on a remote control* Hehehe....let's go Seto, Snuggles wants lovin!  
  
Zutsokaki: ..............that switch..........oh Ra.....  
  
Seto: *stares at the bear some more.* I am going to regret this. I am only doing this to retain my honor as a brave person, but at the same time....I think I may be ruining that very same honor....*turns his back to the group*  
  
All: Awww!!! Turn around Seto!  
  
Seto: *growls lightly and turns around* I still can't believe I am going to do this......facing you....*he clenches his eyes closed, placing his lips lightly on the bear.*  
  
Mai: I think you could do much better than that....  
  
Seto: *narrows his already-clenched eyes at Mai and the others nod in agreement to Mai's comment. He presses his lips harder into the bear, pulling it closer*  
  
Anzu: That's much better!!! Now....the second part....  
  
Seto: *can't narrow his eyes anymore, but somehow manages it* Grrr......ohhhh ooooh.....  
  
All: *listens intently*  
  
Seto: Oooh....Pamela Anderson......  
  
All: *facefaults*  
  
Mokuba: That's not who I thought it would be! But my smart nii-sama thinks around these things!  
  
Brood: Not fair!  
  
Yugi: *doubled up with laughter* Good enough for me!!  
  
Joey: Yeah! At least it wasn't a duel monster!! *earns an evil glare from Honda*  
  
Zutsokaki: I think it was great!! Now, I also think that Pamela Anderson is a babe!  
  
Anzu: You all are sad! *to the slightest extent disappionted*  
  
Bakura: *laughing*  
  
Seto: ALRIGHT!!! IT'S MY TURN! *Throws the bear roughly, Lisa catching it*  
  
Lisa: I'm not that upset that Seto didn't say my name....at least I got the bear he kissed!  
  
Brood: It's mine!  
  
Seto: Enough! It is my turn! Now, YUGI! Truth or Dare!?  
  
Yugi: *saw this coming a mile away* Truth.  
  
Seto: You wuss. Fine then, tell me......what is the most sensual thing you have ever done?  
  
All: !?!?!?!?!?!?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *wants to really know this*  
  
Yugi: Sensual?  
  
Seto: Since that damned dark side is a part of you, he should answer as well.  
  
Brood: I don't remember making that a rule, but I like it!  
  
Mokuba: I like it also!  
  
Lisa: Dark side?  
  
Zutsokaki: You'll see.  
  
Yugi: Uhh...I.....uh....I think I once....*mumbles something*  
  
Seto: *grinning* What's that? I can't hear you? *holds a hand to his ear*  
  
Bakura: I don't think any of us can, Yugi....  
  
Yugi: I SAID I ONCE MADE RICE KRISPY'S TREATS WHILE LISTENING TO "LIVIN' LA VIDA LOCA" AND SHAKING IT LIKE A LATIN STAR!!  
  
Joey: What's with us and Latin dancing?  
  
Seto & Mokuba: *laughing loudly, enjoying themselves immensely*  
  
Honda: OH GOD!! HOW LONG AGO WAS THAT!?!?!?!  
  
Yugi: *mumbling again* About three weeks ago...  
  
Anzu: Didn't you give us some of those Rice Krispys?  
  
Yugi: Yes.....  
  
Joey: I'M TAINTED!!!  
  
Brood: Uhh....Yugi....it's Yami's turn.....  
  
Yugi: *blushing madly* Alright.....*is enveloped by light, leaving Yami sitting in his place*  
  
Yami: Alright....the most sensual thing I have EVER done?  
  
Bakura: Uh oh....  
  
Seto: ..................yes  
  
Yami: *grins evilly* Okay....once, back in Egypt, a slave girl came to my room to perfume my body to recieve my Grand Vizier in the Royal Recieving Hall.....and I happened to have my lute players playing something out of my balcony at the time. From where they were, they couldn't see the inside of the room. She came up and rubbed the oils all over me, like always, but the music seemed to move her....she began dancing....shaking around while she rubbed the oils on me.....she danced inticingly close to me, and I could smell the perfume in her hair.....we didn't do anything.....sexual.....but that dance I joined her in was the most......sensual thing I can remember......  
  
All: *completly and totally speechless*  
  
Bakura: Heh....Yami says he remembers that night....  
  
Yami: WHAT?  
  
Bakura: He has just informed me that he was attempting another raid on the castle....when he happened by the window at such an angle that he could see into your chambers....he said he could have done better.....  
  
Yami: I'd like to see him try.....  
  
Brood: You know what? So would I......but.....Joey's dancing is very good also....  
  
Joey: I don't think I could match up to Yami......  
  
Brood: I'm sure that trying is the only thing that really counts in the end......*grins*  
  
Zutsokaki: *sweatdrops*  
  
Seto: Dear Ra, I wasn't actually expecting anything like that from Yami....  
  
Yami: I hold many surprises....  
  
Brood, Anzu, Mai: ............................................................................ ............  
  
Boys: *look at the spaced out girls*  
  
Brood: *snaps out of it quicker* Ah! Yami! Pick someone!  
  
Yami: *grins* Fine. Mai. Truth or Dare?  
  
Mai: Dare.  
  
Yami: Allow me to think.............  
  
*Door bursts open*  
  
Newcomer: Yoooo hoooo!!!! *waves*  
  
All: Oh no..............  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Dear Osiris, I don't know what was going on in my mind when I wrote this!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I really hope you enjoyed it! Please stay tuned for the next installment!!! 


	3. The Evillness Continues MORE!

s-------------------------------- Want a recap? Didn't think so....lol.....now read and enjoy this latest installment to the crazyness! --------------------------------  
  
Newcomer: YOO HOOO!! Hello all, I've brought the Salsa Con Queso!!  
  
All: Dammit.  
  
Bakura: I really don't happen to like salsa con queso.  
  
Seto: That's not the point......the point is....  
  
Mokuba: Why is Pegasus here?  
  
Pegasus: What? Am I not a member of this cast?  
  
Brood: Damn, he's got a point. Well, since Pegasus happens to be a favorite villan of mine, (another one is Captain Hook!) I think we should just let him stay for while......  
  
All: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Pegasus: Why thank you Madam Director! *sits down next to a slightly repusled Honda*  
  
Lisa: *runs up to Pegasus and pets his hair* Oooh! It's so silky and shiny and smooth! What do you condition with!?  
  
Pegasus: Well, I use some hot oils every now and then, and then I cream rinse about once a week....*Goes into detail*  
  
Lisa: *gets bored and sits on Seto's lap*  
  
Anzu: Is she allowed to do that?  
  
Mokuba: Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr.............MY Nii-sama....  
  
Seto: 0.o......*tolerates for now*  
  
Brood: ................well.....anyway.....where were we?  
  
Mai: Yami was about to give me my dare.....  
  
Pegasus: Oooh! We're playing Truth or Dare!? How fun! And Yugi-boy is asking! This should be very good!  
  
All: ............*tries their best to ignore him*  
  
Anzu: *prods Zutsokaki awake*  
  
Zutsokaki: *fell asleep because he was getting bored*  
  
Yami: Pegasus....I will tolerate your presence for now.  
  
Pegasus: I'm flattered little Yugi-boy! Now shall we play?  
  
Yami: *can't think due to the transexual in the room*........Mai........I dare you to.............kiss someone in this room.......  
  
Mai: Fine by me. *looks between Joey, Seto, Zutsokaki and Bakura*  
  
Yami: I'm not finished......of the same gender....  
  
Mai, Anzu, Brood, Lisa: WHAT!!!!!!!?????  
  
Boys: *laughs*  
  
Mai: I suppose I have to go and kiss Pegasus now....  
  
All except Pegasus: *Laughs*  
  
Pegasus: I am not a girl!  
  
Seto: Could have fooled me!  
  
Pegasus: !!!!!!!...........*mumbles something about the Millennium Eye.......  
  
Bakura: *grins evilly*  
  
Mai: Do all of the dares have to be about kissing or making out?  
  
Seto: .........................  
  
Yami: Well excuse me! I was happening to hope that you would go for truth! I didn't have a dare on hand......  
  
Mai: Whatever.  
  
Other Girls: *hides*  
  
Lisa: *peeks out from behind Seto* I'll kiss you, Miss Mai......just so we can get this over with....  
  
Mai: ...................................  
  
Yami: It has to be passionate.....so I don't suggest the young one.....  
  
Lisa: Forget that! *goes back to hiding behind Seto*  
  
Mai: Can I kiss Mokuba and call him Princess Adina?  
  
Seto, Joey, Yami: *snickers*  
  
Mokuba: ..........I hate you all.  
  
Yami: *snicker snicker* Sorry, no.  
  
Mai: Fine.....*sits down next to Anzu* Sorry hun.  
  
Anzu: !!! KISS BROOD!!! KISS HER!!!  
  
Mai: Nope.....she has the power to write me into some bad situations....  
  
Brood: Ahh....the power of Microsoft Word........  
  
Zutsokaki: .......................*knows very well the power of Microsoft Word*  
  
Anzu: .......fine.....let's get this done with...  
  
Mai: *presses her lips on Anzu's quickly, Anzu responding lightly to comply to Yami's wishes*  
  
Brood: Is it just me, or do guys get off on this stuff?  
  
Zutsokaki: Maybe.  
  
Mai and Anzu: *break it off really fast, Mai glaring at Zutsokaki*  
  
Yami: *laughing with the rest of the guys* Hehe....your turn Mai..  
  
Pegasus: I think I may just enjoy being here after all!  
  
Mai: Payback time........Zutsokaki!!  
  
Zutsokaki: Eep. Oh my.  
  
Mai: Truth or dare?  
  
Zutsokaki: Um......truth......I think....  
  
Mai: Hahahaa.....fine..........now.......I would like you to.....describe what YOU think Pegasus would to best in bed....  
  
Pegsasus: !!!!!!!!!! What!! I could buy you, then sell you again to a circus in India!!  
  
Zutsokaki: ME TOO!!  
  
All: *stops laughing for a second and stares at Zutsokaki*  
  
Zutsokaki: Now is not the time for trifle details.......  
  
Honda: I think it's time you answered the question........  
  
Zutsokaki: *staring at the laughing group* I think I will just have to kill you all right now........but.....I think the best thing Pegasus could do in bed is fall asleep.  
  
All: *LAUGHS LOUDER*  
  
Pegasus: *Offended* Hey, I happened to be a killer in the hay! Why, you could hear Cecilia scream for mil......  
  
All: STOP!!! GOD NO!! OSIRIS PRESERVE US!! *all make the sign against the evil eye*  
  
Pegasus: What? It's true......  
  
Zutsokaki: Well, I think it's my turn to pick now, all disturbing thoughts aside...................god.........why won't they go aside!!!!!! NOOO!!  
  
Yami: I'm having the same problem........  
  
Mokuba: Do me and Lisa need to hear this?  
  
Seto: I don't think so. Why don't you both see if Brood has a couple of rooms you could sleep in until we are done in here?  
  
Lisa & Mokuba: NO!  
  
Seto: *shuts up.*  
  
Zutsokaki: Oh god.....well, anyway, Bakura, Truth or Dare?  
  
Bakura: *quickly* Truth.  
  
Zutsokaki: Alright then........tell us, Bakura.......have you ever skinny dipped?  
  
Bakura: !!!!!!!!!!!!!! Zutso-kun................  
  
Zutsokaki: C'mon Bakura......answer the question.....  
  
Bakura: Do I have to?  
  
All: *very interested at this time*  
  
Bakura:....................................alright............I skinny dipped once in the studio resevoir!!! Zutso-kun caught me and I told him to keep it a secret! I can't believe you made me do that!!!  
  
Zutsokaki: I didn't tell anyone.......hehehehee *grins*  
  
Brood: Wait a minute......Studio....resevoir? As in the studio's water supply!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Bakura: *blushing while everyone else stares* Yes...  
  
Joey: And we DRANK that water!!!  
  
Seto: *pretends to gag behind himself*  
  
Bakura: I felt hot and sweaty after a day of shooting!!  
  
Brood: Hey, Zutsokaki, didn't you suggest we invest in showers for the studio?  
  
Zutsokaki: About an hour after I found him.  
  
Brood: You sly dog.  
  
Seto: ....no comment. It's just too easy.  
  
Joey: *glares*  
  
Yami: Oh Ra.....I didn't know you could do such a daring thing, Bakura.....Kudos to you, friend.  
  
Bakura: I was a little desperate.........and I cannot lie when I say that my other half did goad me on a bit....now, I do believe it's my turn......I need to exact revenge....*gets an evil gleam in his eyes* Joey, truth or dare?  
  
Joey: Uhh.....why not.....Dare.  
  
Bakura: *has seen the way Brood has been oogling Joey all night so far* I dare you to pour chocolate......whip cream.....what have you.....onto Brood's legs and lick it all off......  
  
All: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Brood: *BLUSH!*  
  
Yami: Isn't that a bit extreme!?!?!?  
  
Joey: !!!!!!!!! LICK IT OFF!?!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Bakura: Yes....isn't that what I said?  
  
Anzu: Now I think I agree with Yugi. This is a bit.....off the wall.....  
  
Bakura: Would you all prefer her belly button? Or her arms?  
  
Brood: *BLUSH!*  
  
Zutsokaki: I think she doesn't care either way....  
  
Joey: What was that, Zutsokaki?  
  
Zutsokaki: Oh.....nothing......nothing at all.....  
  
Brood: *BLUSH!*  
  
Yami: That's still a bit......  
  
Bakura: FINE!! How about her nose?  
  
Yami: *takes a good look at Bakura* Tomb....robber?  
  
Yami Bakura: *looks up* What's it too you, Pharoah?  
  
Yami: I didn't think our Ryou could dare such a thing.......  
  
Yami B: Well, I thought he needed some help.....now I think the nose is perfectly agreeable, don't you?  
  
Brood: *BLUSH!*  
  
Pegasus: She agrees!  
  
Brood: *BLUSH!*  
  
Joey: ....................oh.........alright...........*Zutsokaki grins and goes into the kitchen and comes back out with a can of whipped cream*  
  
Zutsokaki: If you'll do the honors.......*hands the can to Joey*  
  
Joey: *snags it from him roughly* Ermm.....yeah....uh....sit still now.............*sprays a little bit of whipped cream on her nose, accidentally missing and getting some on her check also*  
  
Yami B: Did I forget to mention that you had to get ALL of it off?  
  
Joey: ..................I suppose.......but this had better result in a promotion of character importance in the story........  
  
Brood: *BLUSH!*  
  
Joey: *lowers his face to hers, staring her in the eyes* Uh.....here I go.........*sticks out his tongue and begins to lightly lick Brood's nose*  
  
Brood: *BLUSH MORE!*  
  
Mai: Oh god, I think we could fry an egg on her face....  
  
Lisa: She looks yummy!!!  
  
Honda: GO JOEY!!!!  
  
Joey: ...........*licks more off, taking a second to pause and swallow down the whipped cream. Then he begins to finish off her nose, and moved down to her cheek where the renegade cream is*  
  
Pegasus: I must agree with the young one......Madam Director does look very delicious......  
  
Brood: *snaps out of it and shoots her eyes sideways at Pegasus*  
  
Yami: So Joey, how are you enjoying your Main Dish of Director?  
  
Joey: Mmmm.....*gets sort of into it*  
  
Brood: *Snaps back in.....BLUSH!*  
  
Anzu: Now he's got the last bit!  
  
Joey: *Licks the last part of the cream off of Brood's face with one big lick* Now that wasn't all that bad......  
  
Zutsokaki: I don't think Brood's respondant right now.....*pokes her*  
  
Brood: *falls over and twitches a little bit*  
  
Joey: Did I go too far?  
  
Zutsokaki: Uh, don't worry, she's never been.....licked before.....  
  
Yami B: *Can't stop laughing*  
  
Pegasus: Poor Madam Director can't even move right now.......I feel so sorry for her....*grins* ....Maybe....  
  
Brood: *BLUSH TWITCH!*  
  
Joey: Alright....I suppose....PEGASUS! Truth or dare!?  
  
Pegasus: Oooh, you picked me little Joey! I pick Dare!  
  
Joey: Hehe...are you in for it now.......  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------- Alright, so there was a little bit of Joey action just to satisfy me! But I'M THE AUTHORESS! Allow me my moments of fun......lol.....in the next chappy, the Winner of Brood Mayran's Super Spiffy Reviewer award gets the guest appearance they so rightfully deserve! ---------------------------------------- 


	4. Let More Evilness Happen!

--------------------------  
  
Alright! Welcome back to the insanity of my evil ways! Ieyre! Prepare!  
  
--------------------------  
  
  
  
*The scene: Brood's home  
  
*So far, they have played Truth or Dare for awhile, and Brood is slightly....er....incapacitated....and Joey is about to tell Pegasus his dare!*  
  
Joey: *with everyone in the room watching him intently* Alright....I dare you to....  
  
Honda: If it's anyone that could come up with a good dare.....  
  
Zutsokaki: *looks at the clock* It's almost seven o'clock....  
  
Anzu: What's at seven?  
  
Zutsokaki: Uh.....nothing....too important...  
  
Yami: *eyes him, then eyes Joey and Pegasus again*  
  
Joey: .........you will ride a tricycle around the kitchen singing "I'm A Lumberjack!"......wearing only a child's pool ring.  
  
All: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Pegasus: Ooohh! Nice dare! Wait a second.....how did you know I knew that song?  
  
All: ......................................  
  
Yami & Yami B. *rolling around the floor holding their guts laughing hysterically*  
  
Yami: *tears streaming down his face* Oh Osiris! Get the tricycle! He WILL do it!  
  
Pegasus: How dare you subject me to such humiliation! I will not stoop to the level of a third grader!  
  
Yami B.: We're a bit late for that, Crawford!  
  
Pegasus: *mumbles again about the Millennium Eye*  
  
Yami B: *grins again*  
  
Seto: This is going to be the funniest thing I have ever seen!  
  
Mokuba: Yes it will be, nii-sama!  
  
Lisa: *gloms Seto again* Kebby-kun! Will the wierd hair loving man do the dare?  
  
Mokuba: *glares*  
  
Seto: Uhhhh........he has to. It's the rules.  
  
Anzu: Wait a sec.....does he have to be only in a kiddie tube??  
  
Honda: That is really sick......  
  
Yami: *gags*  
  
Pegasus: .......I will not. I refuse!  
  
Joey: I suppose he could wear one of Brood's business suits.....you know, those really nice tight ones?  
  
Zutsokaki: You have business suits?  
  
Joey: She came to my house in person and handed me the script for chapter four. She said she was in it because she had a dinner meeting later....  
  
Zutsokaki: Dinner meeting.....*gets the reason Brood would want to show up at Joey's in a tight business suit with a script that involved Joey salsa dancing* Oh yeah......THAT dinner meeting...  
  
Brood: *can't move still, but can hear perfectly fine* .........*still blushing*  
  
Pegasus: Would her suits fit me? *hopes he won't have to wear one*  
  
Yami Bakura: It would be a tight fit.......but all the better....  
  
Zutsokaki: Uh....let me go and get it....I know where her room and closet are....*he runs off*  
  
*everyone at the door suddenly hears a girl arguing with someone with her*  
  
Girl: Hey Yami, this looks like the place! I told you that we weren't lost!!!  
  
Yami Girl: Well, look at it....she said the house had BLACK lining....it looks like an overexaggerated shade of grey to me....  
  
Girl: I can't believe you Yami! You still don't want to come to this! Zutsokaki is going to be here!  
  
Yami Girl: Zut AND Yami Bakura! And I don't think I will come in anyway...  
  
Girl: *they all hear someone pulling some duct tape* There! Now you HAVE to come in with me!  
  
Yami Girl: HOW DARE YOU AIBOU! Darnit! And I gave my scissors to Zut!!  
  
Mokuba: *aside to Seto* Who are those? They sound like they know Miss Brood.....  
  
Seto: I think I may have an idea.................  
  
Zutsokaki: *comes back down with a red business suit with a v-neck undershirt and small red tie* I think this is one that may fit.....it was the largest one I could find....*throws it at Joey*  
  
Joey: *grinning* This will do great! Here Pegasus! Get dressed.....sexy!  
  
Pegasus: *gets a suit thrown at him* How dare you mock me! If it weren't for the honor of this game, I wouldn't do it!  
  
Zutsokaki: *listens to the arguing outside* Oh no....they're here! Hey, quick everyone, we need to wake up Brood!  
  
Yami Bakura: *pulls away the fork he was just about to occupy himself with poking her in the same spot until she bled* Awww....do we have to? We could have alot of fun with our Her Exalted Directorship......*grins and goes to poke her again*  
  
Zutsokaki: None of you get it! SHE'S here....  
  
Everyone: *eyes shoot up* NANI!?!?!?!  
  
Zutsokaki: Yes......we HAVE to wake Brood up now!  
  
Yami&Honda: *run over and shake her*  
  
Brood: *twitch!*  
  
Honda: I don't think she's sleeping!!!  
  
Mai: Her eyes are open! That's kind of creepy!  
  
Pegasus: She's still out of it really badly, right? *gets evil twinkle in his eye*  
  
Anzu: Yes....  
  
Pegasus: *pushes Yami aside and leans in to Brood, looking like he's about to kiss her*  
  
Brood: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! /Must.....move.....NOW!!!!/  
  
Pegasus: *leans in a little closer*  
  
Brood: /MUST SAVE SELF!!!!/ *through utter determination not to be kissed by him, she gains enough movement in her arm to punch Pegasus in the face*  
  
Pegasus: *reels back hard just as the Winner of Brood Mayran's Super Spiffy Reviewer Award walks into the doorway*  
  
Ieyre: Wow! This looks like it's going to be alot of fun!  
  
Yami Ieyre: *is dragged in beside Ieyre in duct tape binding her hands and feet* It looks like a living room with people in a circle, a semi- conscious authoress, and a multi-billionare with a huge superiority complex holding his nose in utter unimaginable pain, holding a dress suit. The usual party scene.  
  
Zutsokaki: *whispers to Honda and Yami to continue trying to help Brood stand* Hey! Uh....welcome to the Cast Party....both of you....  
  
Ieyre: Hello Zutsokaki! Has Brood made use of the sad pathetic face I let her have?  
  
Zutsokaki: ...................................................no comment.  
  
Yami Ieyre: What about those scissors, Zut?  
  
Zutsokaki: *notes the girl's Yami's predicament* Uh....yeah.....I have them right here....they have saved me many times.....  
  
Ieyre: *runs off and sits next to Yami* Is Brood Okay!?  
  
Yami: You're Ieyre? Well......she'll be fine once we can get her up.....  
  
Pegasus: Why would she wish to mar such a perfect beauty like my FACE!!!! How dare she!?!?!  
  
Lisa: What do you mean, how dare she? She already did it! And your face isn't perfect.....you have a smooshed nose now! And it's bleeding!  
  
Pegasus: *looks at the blood in his hands, and runs away screaming to the bathroom*  
  
Joey: *chases after him and throws the suit into the bathroom with him before Pegasus can shut the door* Don't forget to put this on!!!!  
  
Yami Bakura: That has to be the best thing I have ever seen Brood do.....ever......  
  
Yami Ieyre: Hey Zut, cut these tapings on me.......  
  
Zutsokaki: Uh....I suppose.....*snips away at the duct tape carefully, freeing her quickly*  
  
Yami Ieyre: *lightly* Thank you......you have no idea how many time that has happened to me.....  
  
Zutsokaki: Yeah.....uh....me too.....  
  
*they stare at each other for a second, then turn away at the same time and sit down on the floor by Brood*  
  
Joey: *walks over* Is she using her legs?  
  
Honda: She can.....I think.....  
  
Joey: *puts an arm behind her to help hoist her up* Yami, take her hands......Honda...hold her waist. Let's pull her up and then hold her up to see if she can stand now. I still don't get why she numbed in the first place....  
  
Zutsokaki and Yami I.: *snickers audibly*  
  
Joey: *Looks at them confusedly*  
  
Yami: Ok....one....two....three....PULL! *they pull Brood to her feet. She stumbles, but the boys hold her up*  
  
Brood: *eyes glazed over* Ohhh..........ooohhhh.....  
  
Zutsokaki: I think she's trying to say something.......  
  
Brood: WHERE IS THAT PEGASUS!! HE HAS JUST BECOME MY THIRD FAVORITE VILLAN!! (next to Rita Repusla!((Power Rangers original baddie! Kickin' it old school style!))  
  
Ieyre: Hello, Brood! I'm here!!  
  
Brood: *looks over by Ieyre* Oh, hello Ieyre! Oh Ra! I'm still having trouble standing! *stumbles backwards and is caught by Joey*  
  
Joey: You ok?  
  
Brood: *blushes*  
  
Joey: Do you have a fever? You look flushed....  
  
Brood: *chokes out her words* Just......set me by the couch.......onegai....  
  
Joey: *helps her by the couch* There.  
  
Brood: Is Pegasus going to do his dare?  
  
Anzu: Weren't you out of it?  
  
Brood: I was immobile....not deaf....*laughs lightly*  
  
Honda: Hehe....well, we hope he's putting on his dress right now..  
  
Brood: Great....now I will have to burn my suit later....  
  
Ieyre: Burn it? Why don't you just wash it?  
  
Mokuba: Burning is the only way to get rid of queer cooties.....  
  
Yami Ieyre: Hehe.....that is the only way.........  
  
Mai: I think I hear something from the bathroom! *the bathroom door opens and Pegasus comes out in the red women's business suit with miniskirt. He has toilet paper in his nostrils and his nose is swollen and red*  
  
Pegasus: *nasal* Let's get this over with....  
  
Everyone: *Laughing their asses off*  
  
Ieyre: Pegasus!! You look HOT!!! *laughs again*  
  
Pegasus: Someone kill me now....  
  
Yami B.: No. We need you for more humiliation......  
  
Lisa: Wait a second!! *runs outside and comes back in a second later with a tricycle*  
  
Seto: Where did you get that?  
  
Lisa: I found it in the next yard.  
  
Brood: ........the kid that lives there is seven years old......  
  
Lisa: But Unicorn needs it!!!  
  
Seto: *busts out laughing again*  
  
Everyone else: *snickers loudly*  
  
Pegasus: I just may take the life and soul of the little girl....  
  
Yami B.: *raises an eyebrow*  
  
Lisa: *hands the tricycle to Pegasus* Here!  
  
Brood: ......*remembers the switch she pushed and thinks for a second, the nods to herself* Why don't we do this in the backyard? I don't want my kitchen floor scuffed up!  
  
Mai: Fine by all of us!  
  
Pegasus: *is shoved out of the door by everyone* Hey....stop touching me! Let me go! I can walk!!!  
  
Everyone: *still laughing*  
  
*They are all outside now in the floodlit backyard. Brood gives the tricycle to Ieyre, who runs happily and puts in on the cement sidewalk.*  
  
Pegasus: *with everyone watching him with big amused eyes*  
  
Yami: This is going to be the crowing event of my entire life....  
  
Seto: YOUR life!? What about mine! This is going to be the funniest thing that my eyes have had the privledge to witness!  
  
Pegasus: *glaring at them and walks over the the tricycle, sitting on it, pedalling with his knees to his chest* ((singing)) I'm a lumberjack and I'm okay! I work all night and I sleep all day! ((still singing))  
  
Yami Ieyre: *picks a stick off of the ground, grinning evilly* Nothing personal Pegasus....*throws the stick in front of the teetery tric.*  
  
Pegasus: *can't move in time, so he is thrown sideways off of it and sprawls on the ground, cursing in many different languages*  
  
Some kid: HEY!! THERE'S MY BIKE!!!!  
  
Everyone besides Pegasus who is still on the ground: *backs up*  
  
Kid: *climbs over the fence and runs up to Pegasus* Why did you steal my bike, lady!?  
  
Pegasus: I'm NOT A WOMAN!! And I didn't take that dratted tricycle of yours, it wa...*is cut off by the kid kicking Pegasus in the shins, grabbing his bike and running away*  
  
Mokuba: ...................now that was funny......  
  
Lisa: Yes it was, Moky-chan!  
  
Mokuba: What!?!?!  
  
Lisa: Moky-chan!  
  
Seto: I suppose it's my turn to make fun of you......  
  
Mokuba: You wouldn't dare.....  
  
Zutsokaki: *patting Yami Ieyre on the back* That was impressive!  
  
Yami Ieyre: It's not like I have anything against him.....it was just to delicious an opportunity to pass up......  
  
Ieyre: *sweatdrops* Can we go inside now?  
  
Brood: Good idea. Someone get Pegasus and lets go in.  
  
Mai: I am having lot's more fun playing this than I thought I would......  
  
Yami: I must admit.... I am as well....  
  
*They all go inside and resume their positions, Ieyre sitting in the circle and Yami I. sitting out*  
  
Honda: It's your turn to pick someone Pegasus......  
  
Pegasus: *who is now back in his normal clothes* Alright......I pick the annoying one who has just shown up.....Ikie!  
  
Ieyre: It's Ieyre....not Ikie.....and I pick truth...  
  
Pegasus: As you wish.....tell us friend......if I was a food, how would you eat me?  
  
All: ...........................  
  
Ieyre: Uh....you would be a piece of cheese. I would feed you to a mouse!  
  
Pegasus: I asked how YOU would eat me.....  
  
Yami I.: I'd eat the mouse.....  
  
Ieyre: !!! YAMI !!! No you wouldn't!  
  
Yami I.: Or would I??? *glances around shiftily*  
  
Yami B.: Is it just me, or are both of them very disturbed?  
  
Ieyre: I think I'll stick with my Yami's answer........  
  
Pegasus: *breathes heavily* Fine...........  
  
Brood: Why don't we play a different game.........this is getting a little boring.....  
  
Honda: And what do you think we should play now?  
  
Brood: *quickly* Spin the bottle.  
  
All: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Brood: Why not!? And as an added bonus, you get an option to either kiss the person who the bottle lands on, or you could nibble their ear!  
  
Yami Ieyre: *snickers*  
  
Yami: That actually sounds sort of interesting.....  
  
Joey: Nibble? You mean, as in bite?  
  
Brood: Gently.  
  
Joey: That doesn't sound all THAT bad....  
  
Seto: Easy for you to say, Dances-with-Dogs.  
  
Joey: I should really put you out of MY misery!  
  
Yami: Just leave him alone now Seto....  
  
Seto: Easy for you to say, Dances-with-Slaves!  
  
Yami: How about a hand, Joey?  
  
Joey: *grins*  
  
Zutsokaki: *runs off quickly to get a bottle*  
  
Lisa: You won't hurt Kebby-kun!!!  
  
Yami: ......get off of him, Lisa.....  
  
Lisa: NO!  
  
Mokuba: I think she is enjoying the whole "shielding with her own body" thing....  
  
Seto: *is slightly smooshed by a small Irish girl* Gahhh.......  
  
Zutsokaki: *comes back and sets the bottle down in the middle of the circle*  
  
Brood: *glances up at Yami Ieyre* Hey up there, attendance is mandatory!  
  
Yami I: *grumbles and sits down next to her aibou*  
  
Brood: Now that's alot better! Ieyre, since it would be your turn anyway to ask someone Truth or Dare, you will spin first!!  
  
Ieyre: YAY! *spins the bottle around, it finally stopping after a second or two*  
  
Brood: It landed on.......  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Oh my! Who did it land on? Who will smooch who in this next installment of my Cast Party!! And Ieyre, don't give me any suggestions on who you will SMOOCH! I won't listen, I have my own evil intentions for this Cast Party!! I hope you are enjoying this so far, all of you!! **And only cast for my story, and Ieyre for her prize, will be written into the story, this is a CAST PARTY after all! LOL!** 


	5. More Evil Things Happen!

---------------------------------  
  
Hm......now where did I leave off? Oh.....yeah......*grins*  
  
---------------------------------  
  
  
  
*setting: Ieyre, our special guest, has just made the first spin on the ol' bottle, which looks suspisciously like it used to contain something other than pop, or oddly flavored fruit juice...*  
  
Everyone: *Staring at the stopped bottle, then looking up and snickering in absolute delight and malice*  
  
Brood: It....*snicker...* landed on...  
  
Yami Ieyre: ....................*throws herself away from Ieyre*  
  
Ieyre: ................Oh Ra........  
  
Yami I: WHY ME?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?  
  
Seto: Because the bottle chooses you, Miss Darkness.....  
  
Yami I: I will shove that over large and pointed jacket where it truly IS dark my dear Seto......  
  
Ieyre: YAMI! Don't threaten the resident bishonen.............*stares at the bottle pointed at her Yami*  
  
Yami I: I REFUSE to kiss you. *crosses her arms, eyeing two bishonen in particular*  
  
Ieyre: *to the bottle* Come on....move about four people to your right......you can do it little bottle......*Seto arches an eyebrow*  
  
Zutsokaki: *staring interestedly at both of them* I think you should just get it done with.....  
  
Yami Yugi: It should be done quickly.....  
  
Honda: Isn't nibbling on the ear an option?  
  
Ieyre: *stares at her Yami* Uh, NO!  
  
Anzu: Then just do it quickly, and the bottle can move to your Yami.....  
  
Yami I: I WILL NOT!! WILL NOT WILL NOT WILL NOT!!!!!  
  
Ieyre: And just HOW do you think I feel?  
  
Yami I: No less disgusted than I do.  
  
Ieyre: *getting just the slightest fed up* Yami! Over there! Look quickly! It's a picture of Zutso-kun as a small boy up there on the wall!  
  
Yami I: WHERE!?!?!?!? *head darts around*  
  
Zutsokaki: WHAT!?!?! *his head darts around to look for the "baby picutre"*  
  
Ieyre: *while her darkness is darting her head around, she leans in and pecks her lips quickly*  
  
Yami Ieyre: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DIE AIBOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ieyre: Eep. Should I be worried like I was the last three thousand and forty seven times you have told me to do that?  
  
Everyone else: *laughing really loudly*  
  
Yami Ieyre: *glares daggers at them all*  
  
Everyone: *shuts up*  
  
Ieyre: Take the bottle, pwease Yami-ami?  
  
Yami Ieyre: Pwease? Yami-ami!? ....................  
  
Brood: If you'd be so kind as to take the bottle now, Yami Ieyre....  
  
Yami I: *glares at them all, and spins the bottle*  
  
Yami Yugi & Pegasus: *Howl with laughter as the bottle lands*  
  
Pegasus: Oh Bakura!! Guess who's turn it is to pucker up!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yami B: No.  
  
Yami I: I suppose we could just get it done with quickly.....*something called Happy gleams in the Yami's eyes*  
  
Yami B: No.  
  
Mai: I think you should just live with it Bakura.  
  
Yami B: No.  
  
Yami I: *leans into his face* Just real quick.  
  
Yami B: Nibble my ear. I demand it. No kissing. *folds his arms across his chest*  
  
Yami I: //DAMN!// Oh, if you wish Bakura.......  
  
*Yami Ieyre leans into Yami Bakura's head, tilting her head sideways and pausing by his ear. Bakura stiffens, and Yami Ieyre places her teeth lightly on his ear, biting his ear firmly with the right amount of pain*  
  
Yami B: *eyes widen* Ahhhh..........  
  
Yami Yugi: *his eyes widen as well* I think we have forgotten that Bakura's Yami is a bit of a machocist....  
  
Pegasus: Rather sickening, isn't it? But an amusing display, none the less....  
  
Seto: *snickering loudly*  
  
Yami I: *bites a little harder, causing Yami Bakura's hands to clench and his eyes to widen more, then she lets go suddenly and goes back to her spot*  
  
Ieyre: Uh...Yami?  
  
Yami Ieyre: *feeling happy, even though she didn't get to smooch the Yami* Yes, Aibou?  
  
Ieyre: Look at Bakura.  
  
Yami Bakura: *frozen in place with his hands balancing him upwards, his breath harsh and his eyes the size of bowls* I.....I............  
  
Zutsokaki: Eeeewwwwwww.......................did he like that?  
  
Brood: Definition of machocism would be actually "LIKING" pain to some extent....  
  
Yami Ieyre: !!!!.............uh......I think bringing out my mace is no good right now......  
  
Ieyre: I think Bakura just needs to spin the bottle before this thought gets poked farther into our brains.....  
  
Yami B: Uh....*absently grabs the bottle and spins it around* Ok....I think.....  
  
*bottle lands on Anzu, and he goes over and kisses her absentmindedly, then crawls back to his spot*  
  
All: ........................................  
  
Anzu: *Blushing madly* Uh.....Bakura.....are you feeling ok.............*still blushing*  
  
Yami B: Just fine. Just wanted it done with. Will someone please land on me again?  
  
All:...........................*once again*  
  
Anzu: *takes the bottle and spins it while someone rushes inside and sits down shoving his way between Yami Yugi and Joey, making sure the bottle is on him*  
  
Weevil: Oh yeah baby! Let's pucker up!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Joey: Hey you little creep! You can't just come inside and sit down with us here making sure that you get the bottle!  
  
Weevil: I am a CAST MEMBER!!!! I can come!!!  
  
Brood: *mumbling aside to Zutsokaki* You DID forget to send out that invitation I sent you, right?  
  
Zutsokaki: *mumbling back* I'm sure I did.....how did he even know where we all were tonight?  
  
Anzu: Oh GOD NO! I don't want to have to kiss you! I demand a re-spin!!  
  
Pegasus: I really don't think that's in the rules, Anzu dear.....  
  
Anzu: It had better be in the next TWO SECONDS!!!  
  
Brood: *simply because she's evil* No. Kiss him. Or nibble his ear.  
  
Weevil: Nibble me!? Oh sweet! What a lovely new option!  
  
Anzu: Is there an option I could do in the chance that I refuse both?  
  
Brood: .............Hm.....  
  
Zutsokaki: I think she has to do a dare decided by most of us.  
  
Brood: Great idea, Zutso-kun! Alright......I want everyone except for Anzu, Weevil, Pegasus, and the two younger ones to come over here....  
  
Lisa and Mokuba: HEY!  
  
Brood: Stay. Both of you.  
  
Lisa: *pouts*  
  
Pegasus: *pouts*  
  
Mokuba: *crosses his arms and glares at her.*  
  
*The others go over into a small circle on the other side. Anzu flinches as the others start laughing at some suggestions.*  
  
Brood: *comes back* Alright Anzu. You will either take the dare we have prepared for you, or you will kiss Weevil or nibble his ear. Either way....  
  
Anzu: *gulp*  
  
Brood: ....your screwed.  
  
Anzu: *looks over at Weevil, who winks and gives her that creepy grin of his* GAH! I pick the dare!  
  
Brood: *laughs* Alright.....Anzu, you have to declare undying love with special fluffy words to Weevil or Pegasus. Your choice.  
  
Anzu: !!!!!! WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Joey: *grinning* I hope all of those acting lessions paid off, Anzu......  
  
Anzu: Is that a challenge, Joey?  
  
Joey: ..............  
  
Anzu: *walks up to Pegasus, a disappointed Weevil lurking in the background* Oh my dearest Pegasus......I could not live another day without your evil sadistic face......your cruel smile as you crush the being of a duelist in a degrading match. Your hair.....is so beautiful. I could run my hands through it all of the time, getting them caught and snagged on all of the grease in it....I must HAVE YOU, YOU AWFUL EXCUSE FOR A MAN!! TAKE ME AWAY!!! *she leans her face by Pegasus's nose*  
  
Pegasus: *eyebrows twitching* How.....very nice......  
  
Anzu: *realizes what she's doing* EEEEEEKK!!!! *falls backwards*  
  
Weevil: You should have picked me.....  
  
*Dark Gryph, a lovely reviewer in the background* Piiiccckkk meee Weevil- chan!!  
  
Yami B: *chases the fangirl at the window away with a large stick, coming back a minute later, rubbing his head*  
  
Lisa: Kebby-kun....did that girl like the weird guy?  
  
Seto: Unfortunatly Lisa, yes.  
  
Yami B: I got her away, but she threw this little disgusting plush thing at my head....it looked like Pegasus in a dress....  
  
Pegasus: *arches his eyebrow* Dress?  
  
Zutsokaki: That is a disturbing thing.  
  
Yami Y: I don't think the two words, "Weevil" and "Fangirl" belong in the same sentence.....  
  
Weevil: Hey....fangirl? For me!?!?! *coughs* I mean, of course there would be plenty waiting to get a hold of a piece of the studly Bug Brawler.......  
  
Pegasus: *gets a can of bug spray* You'll be the Bug SPRAWLER! When you're sprawling on the ground!  
  
Yami B: That was just bad.  
  
Weevil: ...........................you wouldn't.  
  
Brood: *goes over to the kitchen and comes back with more snacks* Hey, Zutso-kun, could you get the punch bowl?  
  
Zutsokaki: *goes into the kitchen and comes out with a punch bowl, both of them setting things on the tables*  
  
Weevil: AUGH! MY EYES!! *runs to the kitchen to wash out his eyes*  
  
Mai: I actually wanted Pegasus to do that.  
  
Brood: *takes a small handful of pretzels and sits back down* Okay, when Weevil comes back, it's his turn to spin.  
  
Weevil: *rushes in from the bathroom at the mention of him spinning* Alright ladies! The Love Bug is here!  
  
Girls: *cringe in fear*  
  
Yami I: If you kiss me, I will kick your teeth so far down your throat that you will have to stick a toothbrush up you butt to brush them.  
  
Ieyre: YAMI!!!  
  
Brood: Woah. I'd call that a warning.  
  
Weevil: *glares, then spins* ............  
  
Everyone: ..............  
  
Seto: *gets up and takes the bug spray from Pegasus* You come near me, and I will personally spray you where it won't wash out.  
  
Weevil: Brood.....dare??? Please??  
  
Brood: Alrighty....This time, Weevil, the young ones, Seto and Pegasus stay.  
  
Pegasus: Hey! I can do this also!  
  
Brood: Stay.  
  
Seto: *glances at Joey* That's more his department.  
  
Joey: I hate you.  
  
*They all go into a small circle and whisper amoungst themselves, laughing and giggling, then they all come back*  
  
Brood: Weevil, pick the dare, which is very lovely, or kiss or nibble Seto. Who will in turn. Murder you.  
  
Seto: *holds up the spray*  
  
Lisa: I wanna spray him too!!  
  
Mokuba: ..................................................*glares at Lisa*  
  
Weevil: Uhh....the dare. Definitly.  
  
Everyone: *laughs*  
  
Brood: *snickering* You have to do a dare decided by Anzu.  
  
Anzu: I dare you to jump off of the roof.  
  
Weevil: ...................off of the roof? But I may get hurt!!!!  
  
Brood: *still snickering* Well, you can pick the spot you want to jump off of.  
  
Weevil: *thinking* Well, I have to anyway, right?  
  
Honda: *can't stop chuckling*  
  
*They all go outside*  
  
Weevil: How am I supposed to get up there? *looks up at the roof*  
  
Joey & Seto: *step up behind Weevil and grab him by his arms and legs*  
  
Weevil: HEY!!! Let me go right now!!  
  
Joey: I think this is the one thing we can agree on....  
  
Seto: Decided. Now, on three....one....two....THREE! *Joey and Seto fling Weevil onto the roof*  
  
Weevil: AAHH!! *Flailing around in the air, landing on the shingle tile roughly* OUCH! *gets up* I will get you for that! You will not sustain my wrath!  
  
Zutsokaki: I think you have to worry about your dare right now.  
  
Yami I: *appearing out of nowhere behind Zutso-kun* Yeah, now pick your spot, bug breath!  
  
Zutsokaki: GAH! Where did you come from!?  
  
Yami I: Sore wa himetsu desu. (A/N: That means: That's my secret! Its a great Xelloss line in Slayers!)  
  
Weevil: *glowering at them all, but wanders around the roof, with the others following on the ground*  
  
Pegasus: *points* Hey, is that a pile of leaves there? That looks nice and soft.....  
  
Everyone else: *snickers lightly*  
  
Weevil: Hey! That does look okay! Alright! I'll jump off here! *Gets ready to spring, others watching intently*  
  
Ieyre: *mumbles to herself* This is going to be good.....  
  
Weevil: *takes a deep breath and jumps off*  
  
*WHAM!!!*  
  
Weevil: Oooh.......*some leaves blow away to reveal cement blocks carefully hidden under the dead ruffage* I think my face is broken....  
  
Yami Y: *raises his eyes upwards and glimpses his bandage, feeling it* Hey, how did I get this?  
  
Everyone who was lauging uncontrollably at Weevil: *laughs even harder, clutching their sides*  
  
Brood: *gets something upside the head* OW! *looks at the ground and picks something up* Hey, who threw this Weevil plushie at me?!?!?! Is it in a groom's outfit!!?!?!  
  
Dark Gryph: *runs up and grabs her Weevil plushie, then mugs Yami Bakura for the Pegasus plushie he still held, then runs off again* DON'T HURT WEEVIL-KINS AGAIN!!!!  
  
Yami B: ...............this is SO wrong.  
  
Pegasus: I still think that a plushie like that should not even be in existence....*looks at his watch* Oh dear, it is eight o clock! It's almost my bedtime!  
  
Yami I: Bedtime?  
  
Pegasus: Mommy Croquet says I have to be in by eight thirty.....  
  
Brood: Thats......too bad........*waves* Thank you for coming!  
  
Pegasus: You are very welcome! See you at filming! *leaves*  
  
Everyone: .....................*mumbles thanks to Ra, Osiris, Isis, and any other god they can come up with*  
  
*They all go inside, Weevil holding his face*  
  
Honda: It's your turn to spin, Seto.  
  
Brood: Oh yeah, Dares are gone now. You absolutly have to kiss or nibble them now.  
  
All: !?!?!?!?!?!?!?!!!!!!!!  
  
Brood: It's my fic. Let me.  
  
Mai: Oh well, I think I'll live...  
  
Seto: ................fine. *spins, then looks up*  
  
Lisa: YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yami Yugi & Joey: *Laughing so hard they are crying*  
  
Seto: Damn.  
  
Lisa: YAY!!!! *jumps on Seto, firmly planting her lips on his and throwing her arms around his neck, knocking him backwards a bit*  
  
Mokuba: Nii-sama!!!  
  
Yami B: This is going to require the Jaws of Life.  
  
Seto: MMPH! //HELP!// *Tries to pry Lisa off of his face*  
  
Lisa: Mmmmm!!  
  
Everyone: *laughing*  
  
Ieyre: Lisa looks happy!  
  
Seto: //Can't.....breathe.....losing......air....//  
  
Weevil: Now this is a show to see!  
  
Mokuba: *jumps in and grabs Lisa around the waist, tugging at her*  
  
Lisa: MMPH! *gets tugged off of Seto with a loud "POP" noise*  
  
Seto: AIR! *breathes heavily*  
  
Everyone: *laughing loudly, Yami Y. and Joey laughing the hardest*  
  
Lisa: *giggles* That was fun! Hey....*glares at Mokuba* Why did you pull me off?  
  
Mokuba: *glares back* MY nii-sama couldn't breathe.....look at him now!  
  
Seto: *gasp! gasp!*  
  
Lisa: Hmph! Whatever, Scruffy. Anyway, it's my turn to spin.  
  
All except Seto who has a new respect for air and Mokuba: *snickers*  
  
Lisa: *spins the bottle* So, I have to kiss you now?  
  
Honda: *reeling back* Don't suck the life out of me!!  
  
Lisa: Isn't worth it. Wouldn't do it anyway.  
  
Honda: .......  
  
Lisa: *crawls up to Honda, the pecks him on the lips and goes back to her seat*  
  
Brood: That was uneventful......  
  
Honda: Eeeep... well, it's my turn to spin the bottle anyway. I hope I get a girl....*spins*  
  
Mai: .................well.....it's my turn to pucker up....  
  
Honda: *blushes lightly*  
  
Mai: What? It's not that big of a deal. Smooch me.  
  
Honda: .............uh....../pretty lady..../  
  
Mai: *sighs* This is going to take all night, isn't it?  
  
Honda: *is crawled over to by Mai, and is kissed by her on the lips, Honda being frozen*  
  
Anzu: Honda looks....embarrased....this is funny.  
  
Mai: *takes the bottle, spinning it* Nothing to be embarrased about! *looks at the bottle*  
  
Mokuba: *tries to hide*  
  
Weevil: Can I trade places with you kid?  
  
Everyone: *ignores Weevil*  
  
Mai: Oh no you don't!!! Get over here!  
  
Seto who now has sufficient air: Hmm...feel sorry for the brother....or laugh hysterically.....ahh...the decisions...  
  
Ieyre: I'd go with laugh hysterically.  
  
Yami I: *sniffle* They learn so quickly....  
  
Mai: *tries to go over to Mokuba, but he gets up and runs*  
  
Mokuba: HEELLLPP MEEE!! *runs behind a chair*  
  
Mai: This won't hurt! Come on, let's do this so we can get on with the game!!!  
  
Mokuba: ....*shivers*  
  
Yami B: I actually feel sorry for the mortal brat....  
  
Yami I: As do I.  
  
Mai: You know, you are really starting to hurt my feelings......*makes a grab for him*  
  
Mokuba: *dodges and runs into the kitchen, Mai chasing after him*  
  
*Brood and co. wince painfully as they hear the ensuing mighty crashes and bangings as the chase is on, and even hear Brood's microwave go down at some point*  
  
Zutsokaki: Wasn't that microwave mounted to the wall?  
  
Brood: *choked whisper* Yes.  
  
Yami I: *looking over at Zutsokaki* I'm just glad you got the punch bowl out of there earlier....  
  
Zutsokaki: Me too. I would hate to see what Brood would do to everyone here....*suddenly everyone hears a "SMMOOCCHH!!*  
  
Mokuba: *from inside of the kitchen* AHHH!!! NIIIIII-SSSAAAMMMAA!!!!  
  
Seto: *snickering* You are on your own here, kid.  
  
Weevil: I wouldn't mind being in that kid's shoes anyday! Babes chasing me around!  
  
Mai: *walks out of the kitchen* Sorry about the food processor.....whatever used to be inside of it is now all over the walls.....  
  
Brood: The filling to my cake............  
  
Zutsokaki: CAKE!?!?! Was it chocolate....?  
  
Brood: Yes.  
  
Zutsokaki: NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Joey: *sniffles*  
  
Mokuba: *walks out with filling in his hair, and a pretzel stuck on his shirt* Is....it....my.....turn?  
  
Brood: Um...yes. Spin while I.....assess the damage.....*gets up and walks towards the kitchen*  
  
Mokuba: *takes a paper towel and wipes himself off as best as he can, taking the bottle* Why didn't you help me, Seto?  
  
Seto: I didn't see the immediate need.....  
  
Lisa: I think it was funny....  
  
Mokuba: *glares at Lisa again*  
  
Lisa: *glares back, then plops herself back into Seto's lap*  
  
Seto: *picks her up and sets her down on the floor beside him again*  
  
Mokuba: *grins cheekily at Lisa*  
  
Lisa: *plops herself down on his lap again*  
  
Seto: *puts her back*  
  
Mokuba: *glares at Lisa again*  
  
Lisa: *gets back*  
  
Seto: *puts her back*  
  
Lisa: *gets back*  
  
Seto: *gives up*  
  
Mokuba: *frowns, then spins the bottle*  
  
Yami Y: That girl won't take no for an answer, will she? A nice straightforward girlfriend is all you need, Kaiba!  
  
Seto: *enraged* She ISN'T MY GIRLFRIEND!!!  
  
Lisa: It's okay Seto. Let him think what he wants! *grins*  
  
Joey: Isn't she a bit young, Seto?  
  
Seto: I should kill you right now.....  
  
Mokuba: ...........................................................*looks at the stopped bottle*  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Oooh! Who did the bottle land on!?!?!? Who will show up next? Who will be victimized beyond all belief!!??!?!?! Find out next time on the Cast Party!! 


	6. Things Go Horribly Wrong

----------------------  
  
Hmm....Now where could I have possibly left off on my tormenting ways??? Oh....of course, poor little Mokuba!  
  
----------------------  
  
Everyone: *stunned and confused silence*  
  
Yami Ieyre: I can't tell....  
  
Yami Bakura: I cannot either. But then again, this will be amusing either way....  
  
Zutsokaki: I think it won't matter which one it is....  
  
Yami Yugi: I believe that the bottle is more to the right anyway........  
  
Seto: Umm....This really is a close call.....  
  
Lisa: ...........I refuse.  
  
Brood: Well, since you are on Seto's lap, Lisa, it does make it a close call, but I do have to agree with Yugi. It IS a bit to the right. And since that is the side you are sitting on....  
  
Anzu: You know, I had no idea that our Director could be so vindictive....  
  
Ieyre & Yami Ieyre: No comment.  
  
Mai: I would believe it.  
  
Mokuba & Lisa: NOOOO!!!!!!!!!  
  
Lisa: I refuse again! AND I WILL NOT BITE HIS EAR!!!  
  
Mokuba: She is annoying and brother hogging!  
  
Lisa: Party pooper!  
  
Mokuba: I can't believe it!  
  
*They continue to fight*  
  
Weevil: I can. And this is sorely amusing!  
  
Honda: Will you be quiet!?  
  
Weevil: I think you should be quiet, you wannabe!! That's right, I HAVE FANGIRLS!!!!  
  
Honda: ........I have fangirls.  
  
Weevil: Yeah.....sure.....  
  
Honda: *whimpers*  
  
Ieyre: Seto, I think you could do something.......*bats her eyes widely*  
  
Seto: Ummmm....I am not sure I want to....  
  
Ieyre: Awww....please? Just so we can get the game moving.......this will take forever if they keep squabbling....*takes a sip of punch*  
  
Seto: You are right............................................*grabs Lisa's sholders and shakes them a little bit* Stop it now! Both of you! Just smooch and get it over with!  
  
Lisa & Mokuba: No.  
  
Mokuba: Bite me, nii-sama.  
  
Lisa: I would rather die.  
  
Seto: ..........hmm......Mokuba....I see a raise in you allowance.....  
  
Mokuba: What do I care? I have you Platnium card......*grins*  
  
Seto: WHAT!? I was wondering where that went! And all of those bills!  
  
Mokuba: What? I just bought stuff....  
  
Seto: *cocks an eyebrow* What kind of stuff?  
  
Mokuba: New clothes....twenty boxes of Cap Monsters figures....*continues to name off purchases*  
  
Seto: *taking advantage of Mokuba's distraction* Hey Lisa. If you kiss Mokuba now, I will let you keep one of my jackets......  
  
Lisa: *glances sideways at him* Really?  
  
Seto: *puts on his most sincere face* Really.......  
  
Lisa: Well, it's TIME TO PUCKER UP!!!  
  
Mokuba: A baseball team.....a share of Microsoft stock or thirty....*is suddenly glomp-kissed by a flying Irish girl* MMMMPPPHHH!!!!  
  
Lisa: MMM! /I better get that jacket soon!/  
  
Mokuba: /Kill me now!/  
  
Yami B.: HAHAHAHAHAHAA!!! These mortal children are so entertaining!  
  
Mai: Oh, poor little Mokuba.....now he has the Kiss of Death on him....  
  
Lisa: *hears Mai, and gets off of Mokuba quickly, hopping back into Seto's lap*  
  
Mokuba: GAHH!!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE MY FIRST KISS WAS WASTED ON HER!!  
  
Mai: *ahem!*  
  
Mokuba: ...............oh yeah. It was still a waste.  
  
Everyone: *laughs at a haughty Mai*  
  
Brood: Lisa, spin now!  
  
Lisa: But this will be my second spin!  
  
Joey: I haven't had a turn yet! I haven't even been kissed yet!  
  
Brood: *muttering* That can be easily fixed.....  
  
Zutsokaki: What was that, Brood? *grins*  
  
Brood: NOTHING!  
  
Lisa: I don't want another turn! Can I give it to someone?  
  
Yami Y: I don't see the harm in that.....*eats a pretzel*  
  
Brood: I suppose not. Okay, Lisa, who will you give your turn to?  
  
Lisa: Well, the only ones who haven't had a turn are Doggy....  
  
Joey: HEY!!!  
  
Seto: Ahh....they learn so fast....  
  
Lisa: And the Tall Yugi Guy.....  
  
Yami Y: ..........yes.....  
  
Lisa: And Mister Stage Manager hasn't either!  
  
Zutsokaki: Oh yeah, I haven't, now have I?  
  
Yami Ieyre: So who do you pick?  
  
Lisa: HER!  
  
Everyone: Huh?  
  
Lisa: She thought she could be sneaky and stay in the doorway! But she isn't that sneaky!  
  
Everyone: *turns their heads to the doorway*  
  
Person in Doorway: Uhhhh....'ello? 'Ow are all of you?  
  
Brood: Amoura! Welcome! Have a seat! Guess what? It's your turn!  
  
Seto: Hi Amoura.......  
  
Mokuba: Hey! I didn't think you would make it!  
  
Yami Y: I don't think many of us did...  
  
Weevil: Woah! She's fine! Hey baby, how about you and me go and paint the town green!  
  
Zutsokaki: Isn't it red?  
  
Ieyre: For him, I think it's green.  
  
Amoura: Eat roach, Bugboy. Now, vhy does it 'ave to be my turn?  
  
Lisa: Because I picked you, Frenchy!  
  
Brood: *snickers* Frenchy..........  
  
Amoura: .............................................If I muzt.......*takes the bottle, spinning it*  
  
Ieyre: *looks up at Seto, who is watching the bottle.....it slows, and looks like it is going to stop on him.....Ieyre "accidentally" kicks a pop can into the bottle, causing it to skew and land elsewhere* Oh, I'm sorry!!  
  
Brood: *sighs* Well, an accident *shoots a glance over at Ieyre* can't be helped.....so where did the bottle land?  
  
Amoura: Vould zat not be called interference? Vould I not get to zpin again?  
  
Brood: The bottle has spoken. Now where did it land....?  
  
Mai: It's hard to tell. It landed right in between Yugi and Joey......  
  
Honda: I can't even tell if it is more one way or another......  
  
Joey: Uhh....I think maybe Yuge should get this.....  
  
Yami: Oh no, I insist, Joey!  
  
Amoura: Once you are all done deciding my fate..........  
  
Zutsokaki: Why don't you play Rock Paper Scissors?  
  
Amoura: Good, quick zolution. I zink zat zey should do it.  
  
Joey: I agree..........  
  
Yami: As do I. On three.....*they prepare* One, two THREE!!! *they shoot hands*  
  
Joey: It's rock versus scissors. I win, Yuge!  
  
Yami: ....................................................very well. Did the loser have to kiss her?  
  
Brood: Hmm....maybe....  
  
Zutsokaki: I could have sworn it was the winner....  
  
Brood: *hissing* Zutso..........  
  
Amoura: Zo it iz Joey? Alright........  
  
Joey: Ehhhhh.....  
  
Amoura: *leans into Joey, who is busy blushing, but quicky reasserts himself. They kiss lightly on the lips for a moment, while Brood and a couple others are fuming*  
  
Joey: *ends the kiss and sits back* Hey, that wasn't near as bad as I thought.....  
  
Amoura: You zought it vould be bad?  
  
Joey: It wasn't that!  
  
Amoura: I underztand vhat you mean.....hehehee......it iz your turn now, Joey.....  
  
Joey: Ahh.....yeah, right! *spins the bottle*  
  
Seto: Not me not me not me not me not me not me not me.....  
  
Joey: Not Kaiba not Kaiba not Kaiba not Kaiba.....  
  
Zutsokaki: *looks over at Brood who is watching the bottle with intent eyes. He sighs and "accidentally" pushes a small bag of chips into the bottle* Whoops, sorry, my hand slipped.....  
  
Brood: *glances at Zutsokaki* .............*mutters* thanks.....  
  
Joey: That's the second time tonight! It landed on......Miss Director!  
  
Brood: I have a name......*BLUSH!*  
  
Joey: After LICKING you, kissing you should be no problem!  
  
Ieyre: *sideways to Brood* And try not to freeze up this time......  
  
Brood: .......uh huh......  
  
Joey: *comes in closer to Brood, and places his lips lightly on hers*  
  
Brood: *Blushes madly, but replys slightly to his kiss*  
  
Joey: *his eyes widen at the reply, but ignores it a little bit, and breaks it off after a few extra seconds*  
  
Everyone: *quiet*  
  
Brood: *BLUSH!*  
  
Zutsokaki: Don't do this again, Brood......  
  
Brood: I don't plan on it...  
  
Joey: Now that wasn't so hard! This game isn't so bad afterall!  
  
Weevil: Easy for you to say.....you just got to kiss two hot babes.....what did I get!? Cement to the face and threats on my life!  
  
Honda: Ahh, the price of fandom....hehehe....  
  
Weevil: Hush up right now! Inferior beings should not speak aloud!  
  
Honda: Then you should have shut up a long time ago!  
  
Weevil: How DARE YOU!!!  
  
Brood: BOTH OF YOU HUSH NOW!!! *They stop, and quiet down quickly* It's my turn to spin!  
  
*The bottle is spinned, and to most everyone's horror and amusement, it lands on Zutsokaki*  
  
Zutsokaki: If you have any mercy at all Lord, you will strike me down RIGHT NOW!  
  
Brood: Make that double for me........  
  
Seto: Oh the amusement never ends here!  
  
Yami Ieyre: Yes.....amusing.  
  
Brood: Is there anyway around this at all?  
  
Ieyre: I am afraid not. After all of the evilness you have bestowed......  
  
Weevil: I second the motion of paybacks!  
  
Joey: You COULD nibble his ear....  
  
Yami Bakura: That is a favorable option!  
  
Yami Yugi: Of course it is, to you....  
  
Amoura: Poor Madame Director Brood.......*snickers*  
  
Lisa: PAYBACKS!! For making sure that *I* kissed Mokuba!  
  
Brood: Uuuhhh....well, it looked right....and Yugi said that it looked right also!  
  
Yami Y: Well, I did....but let's let them have their fun, now shall we?  
  
Brood: *remembers the button she pressed earlier on* Awww, come on guys.........  
  
Weevil: Nope. I think you should go through with it....  
  
Anzu: Hmmm....come to think of it....you were pretty evil when it came to be MY turn.....Yup. Kiss Zutsokaki.  
  
Brood: Wow. You have to feel the love in this room.  
  
Zutsokaki: *thinks about what Brood just said, and takes a packet of powder out of his pocket, and while everyone is nagging at a flustered Brood, he gets a cup of punch for himself, then he slips the contents of the packet into the punch bowl* You know what everyone?  
  
Honda: What is it, Zutsokaki?  
  
Zutsokaki: I think I will just make drinks up while you fight over whether or not my lips stay clean tonight. *begins filling the cups with punch*  
  
Mai: Well, that's nice of him....is there ice anywhere?  
  
Zutsokaki: *doesn't bat an eye* In the freezer, of course....in our ravaged kitchen.....  
  
Brood: OH YEAH!!! Don't I get a little leeway for the PROPERTY DAMAGE!?!?!?  
  
Anzu: I don't think so.  
  
Yami Bakura: No. Kiss Zutsokaki. No point in making a big deal about it, foolish mortal woman. If Ryou didn't like this whole thing so much, I would have left a long time ago.  
  
Brood: *gives up* FINE! God dammit.....Ra preserve me.......  
  
Zutsokaki: Did she finally give in? Yeesh, took long enough.  
  
Yami Ieyre: You aren't even.....upset?  
  
Zutsokaki: *faces her* The way I see it, it's unavoidable. I can wash myself later.  
  
Yami Ieyre: Uhh.....  
  
Brood: I am not moving at all!  
  
Zutsokaki: *impatient to get his scheme underway* FINE! I will! *leans in and quickly kisses her on the lips, while Brood and Yami Ieyre flinch*  
  
Brood: *breaking away VERY quickly* GAHH!! AUGH!!! *runs off to the bathroom to brush her mouth with strong soap while everyone laughs*  
  
Zutsokaki: Now that that is taken care of.......why don't we all have a drink and wait for Brood to get back so I can spin?  
  
Mokuba: Sounds good to me. I was getting thirsty. *takes the offered cup*  
  
Zutsokaki: It will be my turn, right?  
  
Joey: Yeah, it is!  
  
Brood: *comes back a moment later with a Zestfully Clean mouth!* Uugh.....Zutso-kun....spin that damn bottle......  
  
Zutsokaki: Gladly.....*takes it in his hands and spins it*  
  
Yami Ieyre: *glares at it, and begins to use her Shadow powers to direct and slow it's spin to where SHE wants it. Three heads dart up and look at her while she does this*  
  
Lisa: It landed on the dark lady!  
  
Yami Ieyre: *Squee!!!* (Its a happy noise)  
  
Zutsokaki: Well, okay. Let's pucker up!  
  
Yami Ieyre: Uhh! Yeah.....  
  
Zutsokaki: *leans into Yami Ieyre, and she holds her breath while he puts his lips on hers*  
  
Ieyre: *muttering* no fair....BOTH of them she wanted.....both!  
  
Brood: What are you saying, Ieyre?  
  
Ieyre: Maybe nothing......  
  
Yami Ieyre: ^.^ *still smooching him*  
  
Zutsokaki: *breaks it up, much to Yami Ieyre's dismay* There. Now it's your turn......but here, take a drink....  
  
Yami Ieyre: *too happy to be suspicious* Okay! *drinks*  
  
Yami Yugi: I don't think I want to play this anymore........  
  
Brood: Feeling left out? You ARE the only one who didn't get a kiss.....  
  
Amoura: *holding a cup of punch* Awww....poor Yugi......I can make you feel much better.....*crawls up to him and kisses the surprised Yami on the lips*  
  
Everyone: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yami Yugi: !!! *Mmmm.......* //Hey, wait!// *breaks off* What was that for, Amoura!?  
  
Amoura: *Playfully* Becauze you felt ZO left out.......*tries to kiss him again, but Yami dominates and holds her for a moment* There is DEFINITLY something wrong with Amoura!  
  
Lisa: *sips the punch* Hmmmmm.....I think she just likes you!  
  
Mokuba: Uuuhh....maybe so....*drinks, then glances over at Lisa*  
  
Seto: Ahhh....uhh......eeeehhhh......I........woah.  
  
Ieyre: Seto can't talk right now! I wonder why.....*darts a glance at the blatantly flirting Amoura, and gulps down some punch also*  
  
Anzu: Umm....can someone tell me what is going on here!?  
  
Yami Bakura: I think that it might be......  
  
Yami Ieyre: Did Zut like our kiss?  
  
Zutsokaki: *looks down at where Yami Ieyre is resting on the floor* Oh crap.....  
  
Yami Ieyre: *rests her head on Zutsokaki's knee* Now that isn't so bad, now is it? You make a nice pillow.....  
  
Zutsokaki: Oh Osiris....  
  
Yami Yugi: Ahh! *is glomped by Amoura* MMPH!  
  
Amoura: *has some punch still on her lips and kissing Yami Yugi again, knocking him to the floor*  
  
Mai: WHAT ON EARTH IS GOING ON HERE!!!  
  
Seto who has found his voice: I COULD SAY THE SAME THING!!! AMOURA!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO YUGI!!!  
  
Mokuba: Nii-sama, I think she is kissing him......*glances again at Lisa, who looks back and blushes*  
  
Seto: I CAN SEE THAT!!! *He hears Lisa giggle behind him* Oh no........*looks behind him expecting the small girl to glomp him* WHAT!?!?!  
  
*Mokuba has inched slowly closer over to Lisa, and Lisa is glancing over at Mokuba and looking down at her lap*  
  
Brood: *watching all of this with shock, looking down at her half drank cup of punch* Zutsokaki......what in the name of all that just so happens to be holy is going on right now?!?!?!?!  
  
Zutsokaki: Uhh....an overdose.  
  
Brood: Nobody brought DRUGS!!!......oh wait.....Zutso-kun....you DIDN'T!!!!???  
  
Zutsokaki & Brood: The Love Bug Drug......  
  
Brood: WHY ON EARTH!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Zutsokaki: I just wanted to spice things up.....but now.....I think I added too much! Augh! *Is glomped around the waist by Yami Ieyre*  
  
  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Oh dear.....no good can come of this, now can it? But a heck of alot of fun sure can!!! Stay tuned to see how everyone deals with this! 


	7. Ahh! HUMILIATION FOR ALL!

----------------------  
  
This is bad....Zutsokaki has spiked the punch with his patented Love Bug Drug, causing the people to get all lovey dovey! Let's see what chaos insues!  
  
----------------------  
  
*current scene: The chaos is just getting underway....Yami Ieyre is being "friendly," Amoura is being REALLY friendly, and an unlikely pair have began making eyes at eachother, Mokuba and Lisa. This is bad...*  
  
Amoura: Mmm! *still kissing Yami Yugi*  
  
Yami Y: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! //HELP!// *notices that there is punch on Amoura's lips*  
  
Brood: *looks down again at her half drank cup* Uhh.....Zutso-kun....will anyone in here want to....*ahem*  
  
Zutsokaki: No. Fortunatly, I left that out. *sips*  
  
Brood: ZUTSOKAKI!!!!  
  
Zutsokaki: Don't worry. I poured this glass before I put the powder in....  
  
Ieyre: *is glancing over at Seto periodically*  
  
Weevil: *is wondering whether or not he will be payed any special attention*  
  
Mai: *notices her drained cup on the floor as she begins to feel funny*  
  
Seto: *mad*  
  
Brood: Well, how long do you think this will all last?  
  
Zutsokaki: I think at one glass each.....about another half hour.  
  
Brood: I hope......uh....I hope......*looks over at Seto* Uhh.....ZUTSOKAKI HELP ME!  
  
Zutsokaki: !!!! What!?  
  
Brood: Zutso-kun....Seto's lookin' mighty foxy....  
  
Zutsokaki: GAH! *said partly because Yami Ieyre is still glomping him around the waist* Well, just turn your head to....Joey.....  
  
Joey: !!!! ME!?!?!  
  
Zutsokaki: *grins* Well, would you like to see Ms. Director make a bad mistake? Would you like to see her with SETO?!?! Or will you be able to make a small sacrifice.....  
  
Brood: Uhh...*still looking at Seto*  
  
Yami Bakura: *slides over to Anzu* So.....what do you say? Me, you, and a night of scaring the crap out of small mortal children.....  
  
All: !!!!!!  
  
Anzu: ......I......*leans in quicky and kisses him*  
  
Yami Bakura: *thumbs up sign*  
  
Brood: *taking a second to assess all of the damage so far*  
  
*Seto is sitting alone, but Ieyre is inching closer and closer to him every moment....Brood's face reddens. She also notices that Lisa and Mokuba are giving each other puppy eyes, and that the punch on Amoura's lips is starting to affect Yami Yugi*  
  
Brood: *glowers over at Ieyre, and goes over to Seto herself*  
  
Joey, Honda, Zutsokaki: ...........................................  
  
Brood: Seto, it's a little crazy in here. Why don't we go outside?  
  
Seto: Admittedly it is VERY crazy in here.  
  
Ieyre: NO!! *dashes over and glomps Seto around the neck*  
  
Seto: AHH!!  
  
Ieyre: Seto is MINE!  
  
Brood: *gets angry a bit*  
  
Joey: Maybe we can pry her off of Seto for a second.....and get her over to Honda....  
  
Honda: Don't look at me! Hey, you've had to get to her twice tonight, so you would be used to her by now! You do it! Don't sacrifice me!  
  
Joey: !!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mai: *suddenly grabs Weevil from behind* Oh Weevil honey.....I never before realized what a strong person you were....taking that fall from the roof so well....  
  
Weevil: *grins, and swigs down a cup of the punch* Well, that's the problem....nobody ever sees me for my grand acheivements....  
  
Mai: Oh, but I see them......*turns to face him, holding him seductively in her arms*  
  
Weevil: /SCORE!/ *blushes madly as Mai runs a finger down his chest, purring*  
  
Joey: This is WAY out of hand! It looks like the only ones having a good time are Yuge, Amoura, Bakura, Anzu, Mai, and Weevil! But we have to get Mai away from Weevil! That is just sick!  
  
Honda: Yes! That is horrible! *hears a loud giggle and looks in the direction of the giggle*  
  
Mokuba: *just kissed Lisa on the cheek, causing her giggle fit*  
  
Joey: Gah! Over there! *points*  
  
Brood: Grr! Get away from Seto! You are going to suffocate him!  
  
Ieyre: NEVER! We were destined to be together!  
  
Seto: !!!!!!!  
  
Brood: *tries to pry her arms off of Seto*  
  
Seto: Help.  
  
Ieyre: How dare you try and separate our special bond!  
  
Seto: I think that "bond" is some Econo-strength super glue that may be on your arms!  
  
Brood: If anyone is going to have Seto, it's me!!!!  
  
Seto: *shocked* Brood's gone nuts also!!!!!!  
  
Mai: *planting little kisses on Weevil's face*  
  
Weevil: *enjoying every second of it*  
  
Yami Yugi: *has succumbed to the drugs, and has just slinked his arms tightly around Amoura's waist, holding her closer*  
  
Zutsokaki: Do we HAVE TO WATCH THIS!?!?!?!?  
  
Honda: *going to strangle Zutsokaki* IT WAS YOU WHO PUT THE DRUG IN!!!!  
  
Zutsokaki: *being strangled by Honda*  
  
Yami Bakura: *kissing Anzu still*  
  
Anzu: Mmph.....mmm....*snakes her arms around behind his head*  
  
Yami Ieyre: DON'T STRANGLE ZUTSIE!!!! *reaches up and hits Honda on the head with a bag of potato chips*  
  
Honda: *lets go and falls back*  
  
Yami Ieyre: *looks up at Zutsokaki* Zut....are you okay now?  
  
Zutsokaki: Yeah....I'm fine....*remembers that she is drugged as well* .......  
  
Yami Ieyre: Zut......*places her hand on his face, while Zutsokaki stammers* *she leans up and kisses him, putting her hands behind his head and pulling him to the floor with her*  
  
Zutsokaki: !!!!!!!!!!!!!/GAH!/  
  
Joey: ANOTHER ONE HAS BEEN TAKEN!!!  
  
Honda: Oh no....  
  
*over on the other side of the room, Brood and Ieyre have reduced to fighting like five year olds*  
  
Brood: *pulls Ieyre's hair*  
  
Ieyre: *bits Brood's hand*  
  
Brood: *throws Mr. Kawaii Snuggles at Ieyre's head*  
  
Ieyre: *yanks at Brood's hair*  
  
Brood: *smacks Ieyre over the head*  
  
Ieyre: *throws a pencil at Brood*  
  
Brood: *picks up the pencil and gets an idea, finding some paper and writing quickly while Ieyre takes her opening and kisses Seto*  
  
Seto: !!! MMPH!  
  
Ieyre: Mmm....*suddenly disappears and Brood puts down her pencil*  
  
Brood: Ahh....the power of the authoress.....*walks over to a scared Seto, sitting down by him and placing her head on his shoulder*  
  
Seto: ..............Miss Brood, are you okay?  
  
Brood: Please....just call me Brood......*puts her hand on his knee* You know, I don't think we ever talked much on set.....  
  
Seto: !!!!....  
  
Brood: Well, maybe we should get to know each other better.....  
  
Joey: *is trying to pry Mai off of a complaining Weevil*  
  
Weevil: NO! She said she would help me collect more bugs!  
  
Mai: *struggling* Let me go RIGHT NOW!! *she turns around and bwaps him on the head*  
  
Joey: DAMN! *drops her roughly, and then runs over and yanks Brood up* Come on, will you snap out of it!  
  
Brood: *wriggles around in his grasp* Joey! Let me go! NOW!  
  
Seto: *escapes*  
  
Mokuba: *chuckles a little, and takes Lisa's hand*  
  
Lisa: *blushes*  
  
Joey: YOU DON'T LIKE SETO!!! SNAP OUT OF IT NOW!  
  
Brood: *picks her feet up off of the ground, causing Joey to drop her due to the sudden weight. He gets down on the ground quickly, and grabs her around the waist* WILL YOU JUST LET ME GO! I NEED TO FIND SETO NOW!!!  
  
Honda: *smacks Yami Bakura over the head with a dinner tray*  
  
Yami Bakura: *CLANG!* MMPH! *falls over onto Anzu, who was stroking his hair*  
  
Anzu: ......Bakura? Honda, you killed BAKURA!! You killed MY Bakura!  
  
Honda: Now Anzu....calm down....he isn't dead.....  
  
Anzu: DEAD!! My love is DEAD!!! WWAAAHHH!!!!!  
  
Amoura: *breaks her kiss long enough to peg a shoe at Anzu*  
  
Anzu: *fwap!* Augh!.....*falls over onto Bakura*  
  
Joey: Calm down! Come on!  
  
Brood: No no no no no no no! Lemmie go now, or die!  
  
Joey: *spins her around so she is facing him* Stop this! You know that this is Zutsokaki's drug! It isn't you!  
  
Honda: Oh yeah.....we forgot about Mai!  
  
Mai: *stroking Weevil's hair and speaking to him in low tones, while Weevil just sits there and smile/blush/murmurs in content*  
  
Honda: Now Mai, don't you think you should get Weevil some more punch?  
  
Mai: Ooohh! Weevil baby, would you like some?  
  
Weevil: Uhh...yeah....  
  
Mai: *gets up, and Honda snags her and shuts her in the bathroom*  
  
Weevil: HEY! I was having fun!  
  
Joey: *looks over at him* Suuurreee.....ACK! *had just been hit on the side of the head by Brood*  
  
Honda: WE FORGOT ZUTSOKAKI!  
  
Zutsokaki: MMMPPPHH!!!! *Is caught in the Glomp of Death by Yami Ieyre, who is still kissing him*  
  
Honda: *yanks Yami Ieyre off of him for a second* Zutsokaki! Is there a way to counteract your drugs? Augh! *just had his foot stomped by Yami Ieyre*  
  
Zutsokaki: *gasps for air* Yes....counterdrug....in bathroom....with Mai....  
  
Honda: Oh great....*drops Yami Ieyre*  
  
Yami Ieyre: Oooph! Grr! I have half a mind to Mind Crush you right now!  
  
Honda: Zutso-kun is right there.....would you want him to see you do that?  
  
Yami Ieyre: Oh! *spins* Zutsie-chan!! *glomps again*  
  
Zutsokaki: *just before his air is cut off from the glomp* Hurry!  
  
Joey: Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow!! *is being smacked repeatedly by Brood* Hurry up with that cure, Honda!  
  
Honda: It's with Mai......crap....*opens the door, only to be met with a toilet seat over the head and falls over* CRAP!  
  
Mai: HA! Now I can get out!  
  
Honda: At least I can get the cure now....  
  
Mai : Cure? To what?  
  
Honda: Ack! Oh.....nothing really...  
  
Mai: *runs back to Weevil, jumping over the fallen Honda*  
  
Weevil: Yay!  
  
Honda: *stands up and gets the packet on a small medicine rack, running back out*  
  
Zutsokaki: *sees him, and points desperatly to the remaining punch*  
  
Honda: *pours it in, and pours a few glasses* Hey everyone! I have more.....erm.....refreshments.....  
  
*Everyone ignores him*  
  
Zutsokaki: *yanks Yami Ieyre off of him* Hey, why don't I get you some punch?  
  
Yami Ieyre: You'd do that for me? Alright.....  
  
Joey: *yanks Brood over to the punch*  
  
Brood: NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NOOOOO!!! Stop it stop it stop it stop it!!!  
  
Zutsokaki: *gives Yami Ieyre some punch, and she sips it, starting at Zutsokaki over the rim*  
  
Yami Ieyre: *suddenly she drops over in a faint*  
  
Joey: *forces some punch down the rebelling Brood's throat, and she falls over fainted as well*  
  
Zutsokaki: *grabs two glasses and walks over to Mokuba and Lisa, who are cuddling*  
  
Lisa and Mokuba: *looks up at him* Thank you! *they link their arms around and sip their punch, falling over after a second*  
  
Zutsokaki: *winces at the carpet stains*  
  
Honda & Joey: *go over to Yami Yugi and Amoura, and pry them off of each other*  
  
Amoura: Let me go! I zaid let me go back to Yugi!  
  
Yami Y: Hey! Put me down! I wanna go back to her!  
  
Joey: But Yuge, wouldn't you like a second to get some.....air....and a drink?  
  
Amoura: *kicks Honda*  
  
Honda: OW! Oh yeah Yugi....so you can be.....erm...*snickers* rejuvenated for....*snickers again* another round?  
  
Yami Yugi: *glowers at them all* If you don't put me down right now, I will send you all to the Shadow Realm.  
  
Joey: *drops him, but hands him some punch*  
  
Yami Yugi: Why are you pressing a drink on me? Why must I drink this?  
  
Honda: *forces some down Amoura's throat*  
  
Amoura: Yugi...*falls over*  
  
Yami Yugi: Amoura! Hey! That's poisoned! I will kill you all!  
  
Joey: *taking advantage of his distraction and puts some punch down Yami's throat*  
  
Yami Yugi: All...going to die....*falls over*  
  
*Joey, Honda, and Zutsokaki all sigh in relief and slide to the floor sighing*  
  
Zutsokaki: Wow....that was....intense....*surveys the damage*  
  
Joey: *looks over at Brood, unconscious beside the table, Yami Ieyre, who is by the couch, Lisa and Mokuba who are beside each other by the glass door to outside, and Amoura and Yami Yugi are resting quietly by an armchair* ............how long until they all wake up?  
  
Zutsokaki: Well, since Bakura and Anzu were knocked out, I have no idea about them....but the others will be awake in about five minutes or so.  
  
Weevil: *looking up from his lovin'* Hey, why is everyone on the floor?  
  
Mai: Pay no attention to that....  
  
Joey: Oh yeah. We forgot someone.....  
  
Honda: *walks up to them with two glasses of punch* Here, why don't you have a drink?  
  
Weevil: *happy still* Why thank you! *takes the cups and hands one to Mai*  
  
*They both sip, staring at each other, then they fall over*  
  
Joey: And that's the end of that chapter.  
  
...............  
  
..............  
  
................  
  
.................  
  
......................  
  
.................  
  
..........................  
  
..............  
  
....................  
  
...........  
  
......................  
  
...................  
  
...................  
  
..................*silence*  
  
................  
  
....................  
  
.................  
  
.............  
  
..............  
  
Zutsokaki: Uhh...actually....Brood sort of decides that.  
  
Joey: Darn.  
  
*They twiddle their thumbs and play quarter football for a moment until Yami Ieyre begins to stir, followed closely by Brood*  
  
Brood: Mmm.....what.....went on....? *suddenly remembers* !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ARRGGHH!!! *lunges for Zutsokaki*  
  
Yami Ieyre: *grabs Brood's ankle, and she falls over onto her face*  
  
Brood: Hey! I was going to kill him!  
  
Yami Ieyre: Uh, no. I feel quite normal now, but I also don't see the need to maim anyone....quite yet.  
  
Brood: BUT I WAS ALL OVER SETO LIKE BAD SILK ON A TWENTY FIVE YEAR OLD SISSY MAN!  
  
*They hear a snicker in the direction of the glass windows, as Mokuba gets up*  
  
Mokuba: Hehehe...sissy man....*remembers, and looks to his side where Lisa's eyes are fluttering open* ARRRRRGGHH!!!  
  
Lisa: *looks up at Mokuba* ACK! No! I DIDN'T!?!?!?!?  
  
Brood: *still glaring at Zutsokaki* You did....  
  
Yami Yugi: *waking up* Uuggh.....what happened....?  
  
Joey: Think REAL hard now, Yuge.....  
  
Yami: .........oh. *looks over at Amoura, who also waking up, and blushes madly* I DID all of that!?  
  
Amoura: *sits up* Oh dear...I am zorry Yugi.....  
  
Yami: Uhh...don't worry about it....it.....uh....wasn't your fault.  
  
Amoura. Oui. It vas 'is! *points at Zutsokaki*  
  
Weevil: *gets up* Hey! He stopped my lovin'!  
  
Mai: *gets up, and looks over at Weevil* AAAUUUUGGGGHH!!! *smacks him over the head and runs over to the others, and dives at Zutsokaki* YOU DID THIS TO ME!!!!  
  
Zutsokaki: *is being harmed again*  
  
Yami Ieyre: No! I command that you release him!  
  
Mai: MAKE ME!!! *strangles more*  
  
Brood: Go Mai go! *waves pom poms around happily*  
  
Yami Ieyre: *gets up, but looks around a bit* Where is my aibou?  
  
Brood: *quickly* So how do we punish Zutso-kun here?  
  
*someone walks in from the backyard*  
  
Seto: I say we make good use of the bowl of candy on the table here.......  
  
Brood: YEAH!  
  
  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Where is Yami Ieyre's aibou? What does Seto have in mind? What more crazyness can I think up!!! Well, I have a few more up my sleeve.....NEXT CHAPTER! SHAMELESS OVERUSED HUMOR!! AND THE APPEARANCE OF YET ANOTHER CHARACTER! *I'm pretty sure you can guess what that is....* 


	8. The Retribution and Newcomer

-----------------------------  
  
Now that everyone is cured of the LoveBug Drug, lets get on with things, shall we? What did Seto have in mind? Where on Earth is Yami Ieyre's aibou? GO TO www.geocities.com/cherish_lyneytte/Brood_Mayran.html SPECIAL PICTURE RESIDES THERE!!!!!  
  
-----------------------------  
  
  
  
Yami Ieyre: Where the hell is Ieyre?  
  
Brood: *trying not to pay attention to her* So Seto, shall we do this now?  
  
Seto: Indeed we shall. Miss Amoura, if you will....*motions to the candy and some zip-lock bags*  
  
Amoura: Oui. *takes the bags and starts filling them with candy*  
  
Yami I: Where is Ieyre!?  
  
Brood: Now, to restrain Zutso-kun here.....  
  
Joey: Got that. *Grabs a surprised Zutsokaki from behind and hold him tightly*  
  
Yami Yugi: I actually have ropings somewhere.....*ties them around Zutsokaki's ankles and wrists*  
  
Brood: This is great!  
  
Mai: *walking up and staring Zutsokaki in the eye, not even looking at Brood when she asks* I get first crack at him, right?  
  
Brood: *grinning* Whoever gets there first.....  
  
*Mokuba and Lisa glare at Zutsokaki, wanting first crack as well*  
  
Yami I: WHERE IS AIBOU!?!?!?!?!  
  
Honda: Hmm....I haven't seen her since she went crazy over Seto......along with Miss Brood....  
  
Brood: Die.  
  
Joey: Yeah, where did she go? I remember Brood writing something......and then Ieyre disappeared....  
  
Yami I.: WRITING!?!?!?! *stares at Brood* WHERE IS THAT PAPER!?!?!?!  
  
Brood: *points meekly*  
  
Yami I: *snatches it up while everyone watches interestedly* *She reads the paper*.....................  
  
Yami Y: What is it?  
  
Yami I: She.....she......she......wrote my aibou to the top of the Great Pyramid of Giza.........  
  
Everyone: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Seto,Mokuba,Zutsokaki,YamiY.: *snickers loudly*  
  
Yami I: She's....aibou.....she's....in Egypt.....  
  
Joey: *starting to snicker as well* On top of the Great Pyramid no less!  
  
Yami I: *turning on all of them* SHUT UP!!!!! It's probably cold so high up......  
  
Brood: I'm sure she's fine.....  
  
Yami I: *rounding on Brood* AND YOU!!! YOU WERE THE ONE WHO PUT HER THERE!!  
  
Brood: *stammering a bit* Well....it was the drug you know! I would never have fought her for Seto if it wasn't for Zutsokaki!!!!  
  
Yami I: So you are saying that this is ZUTSIE'S FAULT!?  
  
Brood: *simply* Yes.  
  
Yami I: *looks around the room for help, but everyone is nodding in agreement with Brood* ..............just.....WRITE HER BACK HERE!!!!!!  
  
Brood: *gulps* Yes. *takes the paper and retrieves the pencil, and begins scribbling on the paper, and after a second, Ieyre poofs into the room, standing on the sofa*  
  
Yami I: AIBOU!!!!  
  
Ieyre: Yami? IT WAS COLD!!!!!!!!! But Cairo looks so pretty from up there.......  
  
Yami I: You are insufferable.....*smiles in spite of herself*  
  
Ieyre: No more than you ar.......*catches a glance at Seto*  
  
Weevil: How long has it been since we had that punch?  
  
Zutsokaki: *still in his bindings* Only about twenty minutes.....  
  
Joey: That means....  
  
Brood: .....ten minutes left.....  
  
Honda: ....of the drug.....  
  
Amoura: .....ve need ze antidote.  
  
Ieyre: SETO!!! *jumps off of the couch and glomps Seto hard* You have NO idea how lonely it was up there without you!!! I missed you so much!!!!!! Promise me we'll never part again!  
  
Seto: ACK! This is the drug talking, right!?  
  
Mokuba: Hopefully....*snickers*  
  
Lisa: You mean like it was talking for us? *shudders, and Mokuba shudders with her*  
  
Yami I: My aibou is still drugged!?  
  
Amoura: *walks up behind Ieyre and Seto with a cup of punch* 'Ere, 'ave a drink. You must be zo tired after your.....trip....to Egypt. *offers it*  
  
Ieyre: *looks up from Seto* Oh, thank you! I am a little thirsty.....but why is everyone always offering drinks around here? I'll bet the line to the bathroom will form any second now.....*shrugs and downs the drink anyway* This is really go.......*falls over onto Seto*  
  
Seto: *picks up Ieyre and lies her on the couch* Now that's the end of that little chapter. *waits*  
  
Joey: Already tried that.  
  
Seto: Did it work?  
  
Joey: No.  
  
Seto: Damn.  
  
Joey: Yeah, I know.  
  
*They all hear a stirring behind them*  
  
Yami Y: Oh Osiris....Bakura's waking up....  
  
Honda: How much time...  
  
Zutsokaki: About five minutes....  
  
Joey: Oh dear...  
  
Yami B: *Sits up groggily* Hey....who whacked me on the head....I shall send them to the Shadow Realm with my Maneater Bug! *looks down at Anzu beside him* My woman!  
  
Lisa: Woman?  
  
Zutsokaki: *still bound* Thats about as affectionate as he's about to get, I think....  
  
Yami B: Who did this to her! I will kill them! *picks her up, and shakes her lightly*  
  
Anzu: *stirs a little bit, and her eyes flutter open* Ba....ba...Bakura? Is that you?  
  
Yami B: Yes....I'm relieved that you are alive.  
  
Anzu: Was I dead? *looks into his eyes dreamily*  
  
Yami B: No....but I am glad that you are not....*starts to lean into her to kiss her*  
  
Amoura: Five.....four.....three....two....vone....  
  
Yami B: *eyes flash* What? What's going on? *sees him about to kiss Anzu, and she snaps out of it at that time*  
  
Anzu: Whats going on!!!!! AUGH!! BAKURA GET OFF OF ME!!  
  
Yami B: ACK!!! *drops her and hides in his soul room, leaving Bakura back in control*  
  
Bakura: *gets up shakily* He's really ashamed...  
  
Yami Y: Ashamed!!?? Your Darkside?  
  
Bakura: He's throwing a loud fit inside of his soul room.  
  
Honda: Are you both okay?  
  
Bakura: I feel fine. My dark is really upset....  
  
Anzu: WHY THE HECK DID I WANT BAKURA TO KISS ME!?  
  
*All point at Zutsokaki*  
  
Brood: He put a drug in our punch that made us love people.....  
  
Anzu: HE DID!?!?! I AM GOING TO KILL HIM!!!  
  
Yami Y: Anzu is out for blood!? This is a new twist!  
  
Anzu: *mocking and sarcastic* Thats right Yugi, sweet little justice speeching Anzu is throwing a SHIT FIT!!!!!! GET OVER IT!!!  
  
Everyone: *cowers*  
  
Brood: Uhh....erm....don't you all think that we should finish with our retribution?  
  
Seto: I fully agree....  
  
Amoura: Ze candy bags are filled now, Zeto.  
  
Seto: Good....hand them here, please.....*is handed the bags* Now Doggie, throw this rope over that hook on the ceiling....  
  
Joey: Just for calling me "Doggie," I wont.  
  
Seto: Do it now.  
  
Joey: Bite me.  
  
Seto: More your department than mine.  
  
Bakura: *stepping forward* *I* will do it so you will stop bickering! *secures the rope*  
  
Honda: *comes up and ties the other end around Zutsokaki's waist*  
  
Zutsokaki: Hey....wait....you guys REALLY don't want to do this, do you!?  
  
All: YES!  
  
Brood: I think there is another choice though....  
  
Mai: What is it?  
  
Brood: *grins and whispers in Mai's ear*  
  
Mai: !!!!!!!!!! That's hilarious! We should do that ALSO!  
  
Brood: Later we will....I want to play this first.....  
  
Joey: *tugs on the rope, and Zutsokaki is hoisted into the air*  
  
Seto: *tapes the bags of candy on Zutsokaki*  
  
Brood: *gets a bandanna*  
  
Anzu: ME FIRST!!!!  
  
Brood:*cringes* Yes.....sure.....*ties it around Anzu's eyes*  
  
Mokuba: *hands Anzu a baseball bat*  
  
Brood: Alrighty everyone, line up and you will get your chance at Zutsokaki Pinata!  
  
*Everyone else fights over spots in line*  
  
Zutsokaki: Help me........  
  
Brood: What a great party, Zutso-kun! Good food, good company, and about ten people just waiting to beat the snot out of you!  
  
Zutsokaki: That's what I'm afraid of.....*WHACK!* OW! Hey! Aren't you supposed to be spun around first!???  
  
Anzu: *grinning beneath the blindfold* I don't think so.....  
  
Weevil: But if you get it, where will all the fun for us be?  
  
Brood: *trying to calm the crazy girl down* Well....he does have a point.....if you get the candy down from him, there won't be enough left for US to hit.....  
  
Anzu: Well.....fine. *allows herself to be spun around by Mai* woooaahh......*starts swinging at Zutsokaki again*  
  
Zutsokaki: *as Anzu and the following people take hits at him* Ahh! Can't we OOOH! talk this out, I do mean OOF! that we are all responsible ACK! people here ACK AUGH! and capable of comprimise...AHH!!  
  
Seto: *its his turn* Comprimise this! You drugged them all! *takes a swing*  
  
*WHACK!*  
  
Zutsokaki: *his eyes water over and winces in pain in the lower extremeties* Ahhh.......  
  
Brood: Woah now, I don't think that any of you guys like taking a hit in the pills now....  
  
Yami Y: *wincing lightly and shaking his head*  
  
Joey: *his turn, swinging* AHAHAHAA!!! TAKE THIS!! I HAD TO TAKE CARE OF THEM!!! *WHACK SMACK!*  
  
Zutsokaki: Arrrgg!! I think I used to have a kneecap there!!!  
  
Weevil: *swings alot, but misses everytime*  
  
Zutsokaki: Hah! Is that all you got, bug boy!?  
  
Weevil: I'll get you!!! *swings again, hitting Yami Yugi in the head*  
  
Yami Yugi: *calmly takes the stick from Weevil and hits him soundly over the head with it*  
  
Weevil: Owwww.....  
  
Bakura: *his turn, swings* *SMACK!*  
  
Zutsokaki: *winces, then opens an eye* Hey, he missed......  
  
Bakura: No I didn't!!! *watches the candy fall from its taping on Zutsokaki's arm*  
  
Lisa: YAY! CHOCOLATE!!! *dives*  
  
Brood: Hey, Bakura won! Go Bakura!  
  
Zutsokaki: Can I come down now? *wiggles a bit in his bondings*  
  
Brood: What do you say guys......should we let him down?  
  
Everyone: *shrugs, then grins at Joey, who has the rope at the time*  
  
Joey: *grins back, and lets go of the rope, Zutsokaki plummeting back down to the floor*  
  
Zutsokaki: OOF!! Ow.....this really does hurt.....  
  
Yami Ieyre: Zut! *runs over to him and picks him up*  
  
Zutsokaki: I'm fine, really I am. I heal quickly......  
  
Ieyre: *who woke up minutes ago, and watched the fun* Are you sure?  
  
Zutsokaki: Just help me over to the couch and get my black pouch from the bathroom.....and don't touch anything inside of it....  
  
Yami Ieyre: *nods and runs to get it*  
  
*DDDINNNG DOOOONNNG!!!*  
  
Brood: My doorbell? Who else could have been coming tonight? It's nearly nine thirty! Could one of you guys go and get it?  
  
Mai: I'll get it, since nobody else will.....*walks off to the front room*  
  
Yami Ieyre: *comes back with the pouch, and everyone else around relaxes into chairs or spots on the floor* Here, is this the pouch?  
  
Zutsokaki: Yes it is. Thank you. *takes out a bottle and drains its contents, and they all watch in wonder as his bruises disappear*  
  
Brood: I didn't know you still had some of you Kwiky Heal Potion on you.....  
  
Zutsokaki: I really didn't need it much....until tonight....  
  
Brood: It's not like you didn't deserve it.....  
  
Zutsokaki: ...............  
  
Mai: *walks back in* It's the last person we would have expected to show up tonight....  
  
Yami Y: But Pegasus was already here.....  
  
Bakura: I am told by my dark that a bizzare girl was around earlier.....I don't think she was expected.....  
  
Mai: Try more evil.  
  
Joey: Oh, let me guess. Mr. Booyah! I Now Have Control Of Your Mind........  
  
Mai: Well.....yes.....*Malik Ishtar walks in from behind Mai*  
  
Malik: Hello. I must be really late. *looks at the mess* I seem to have missed alot of fun....  
  
Brood: Hi Malik. You really have no idea......  
  
Malik: I hope nobody minds, but I brought quite a few six-packs and a small case of wine.....  
  
Seto: That reminds me.....I still haven't gotten into that six-pack I brought.....  
  
Brood: Wine? Well, I'm sure we don't mind much.....  
  
Malik: Good. Because I brought it in abundance......  
  
Brood: I thought you said only a few sixpacks and a case of wine?  
  
Malik: So I underexaggerated the details. So sue me. *brings in the drinks*  
  
Mai: Chardonay! I love that stuff!  
  
Brood: I just hope that you and Mokuba didn't destroy my wine glasses....  
  
Mokuba: Well, there was SOME glass breaking.....  
  
Brood: Uhh....I'll look *leaves the room*  
  
Yami Y: As much as we don't like his presence, Malik seems to have given us a slight realease from what promised to dull down......  
  
Seto: I didn't think this would pick up again.....I mean, there is only so much one can do in a night to humiliate others.....  
  
Bakura: Alcohol? I don't drink really.....  
  
Joey: Buck up, Bakura buddy!! A drink or two won't kill ya!  
  
Brood: *comes back with a small armfull of wine glasses* Here everyone, take one before I drop them.....I don't want to break more glass around here.....half of my china is gone......  
  
Mokuba: *grins sheepishly*  
  
Mai: *shrugs and takes a glass from Brood, going to the case and opening it up* Mmm.....I love this stuff.....  
  
Yami Y: *taking a glass for himself and gets one for Bakura* Here, one small glass won't hurt you at all. Just take some and see if you like it.....  
  
Bakura: *takes the cup apprehensively* Well, just to see if I like it.....  
  
Joey: Hey Amoura, since you're from France and all, do you usually drink wine?  
  
Amoura: Vell, ve don't drink az much vine as you zink. But oui. I 'ave been known to knock a glass or two back before....*takes a wineglass and gets herself a generous glass of wine*  
  
Malik: *opens a can of beer* Mmmm....so, what have you all been up to?  
  
Seto: Spiking Yugi.  
  
Brood: HUSH!  
  
Yami Y: Spiking WHO!?  
  
Joey: And playing Truth or Dare......  
  
Weevil: And Spin the Bottle.....  
  
Honda: And jumping off of the roof and into a pile of blocks....  
  
Weevil: HEY!  
  
Mai: And drinking spiked punch...  
  
Malik: Then it seems like I was too slow in getting here......  
  
Ieyre: Uh, not really. The "spike" was a potion to make us all love someone else in this room.....  
  
Zutsokaki: Oh, did we mention trips to Egypt?  
  
Ieyre: Quiet you.  
  
Yami Ieyre: *glares at Brood*  
  
Brood: Ehhh....hehee....*pours herself a glass of wine and sits down*  
  
Malik: And I missed all that fun? Maybe my sister shouldn't have made me do the dishes before I left.......  
  
Bakura: *gets a small amount of wine and sips it quietly* Hmm....this really isn't so bad. *gets some more wine*  
  
Seto: *opens up a beer* Well, maybe you shouldn't be such a sissy boy.  
  
Malik: What's that, Kaiba!?  
  
Seto: *drinking* You heard me.....  
  
Joey: *cracking open a beer also* Hmm...for once it's someone besides me.....  
  
Honda: *sipping his beer* Yeah. Maybe the "Dog" stuff will quit for a small moment while Malik is wigging out over Seto....  
  
Bakura: This really is good.....*gets more wine again*  
  
Weevil: Beer is a man's drink! Maybe Mai will think I'm cool again.....*guzzles some beer down, nearly gagging on it*  
  
Malik: I am NOT a sissy boy!  
  
Seto: Of course not. *waits* .............sissy boy.  
  
Malik: ARRRRGHH!! *dives for Seto's head*  
  
Seto: *calmly sips his beer and steps aside, Malik landing roughly on the floor next to him*  
  
  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Hmm....only bad things can come from the Yu-Gi-Oh! cast getting alcohol.......Believe me, the fun is not over yet......  
  
Oh yeah, I'm getting tired of waiting for reviews, so I will have a new chapter of Another Chance at Everything up HOPEFULLY on Friday sometime. So keep an eye out! and again.... www.geocities.com/cherish_lyneytte/Brood_Mayran.html SUPERSPECIAL PICCY HERE! 


	9. Ah, Now the I've Never

------------------------------  
  
Hmm...Malik has brought drinks....this could either go MY way....or all to hell....wait...my way WOULD be going all to hell! YAY! Fun FUN!  
  
------------------------------  
  
  
  
Malik: *swinging down another drink of beer and another punch at Seto*  
  
Seto: *dodges again and the punch lands on Ryou*  
  
Ryou: Hay! Why did the beach boy hit meh!? *is feeling preeeeeetty good right now due to the wine he has gotten seconds and thirds and fourths and fifths..ect ect.*  
  
Malik: I am NOT a beach boy! Just because I have handsome bleach blonde hair, a great tan, and a foxy body does NOT mean I am a beach boy.....dude!  
  
Ieyre: No comment.  
  
Brood: *is liking her wine with Mai and Amoura* So....who do ya think is gonna come out on top there.....?  
  
Amoura: Vell...I perzonally zink zat Zeto 'as ze upper 'and right now...*hic!*  
  
Mai: This is GOOOD Chardonay....*brings the case over closer to her*  
  
Ryou: ..........Bring that back, hussie.  
  
Zutsokaki: !!!!!!!! Did nice little Ryou just call someone a hussy!?  
  
Voice from the Ring: They learn so fast.......  
  
Yami Ieyre: Ahh....yes they do....  
  
Ieyre: Erm.....  
  
Yami Yugi: I am sure my aibou is not going to like my choices on beverages tonight.....  
  
Weevil: Hey Rainbow head! Wanna arm wrestle!? *all notice the three beer bottles littered around him*  
  
Yami: Maybe later.  
  
Brood: Hey guys.......*nobody really pays attention*  
  
Joey: *is playing quarters with beer bottle caps*  
  
Honda: *his head is the goal*  
  
Joey: *ping!*  
  
Honda: OW!!  
  
Joey: *giggles*  
  
Brood: HELLO!!!!!! *everyone shuts up* Goooodd....Now, Malik, I would like to thank you for the drinks....  
  
All except Yami Yugi and Ryou: AMEN!  
  
Yami & Ryou: HERE HERE! BAK-HER! *egyptian type of Here Here, or universal crowd cheer*  
  
Brood: And the nice supply of booze....  
  
Yami & Ryou: BAK-HER!  
  
Brood: OKAY! Stop with the Egyptian cheering for now!  
  
Ryou: Bak-her! *is smacked by Anzu with her beer bottle* Ah! *falls over and just lays there for a moment* Ohh...this carpet has lots of different colors when you are up close! But when you back off it looks like plain grey! Ohh! Blue threads and green threads up close....but if your standing or sitting...the floor is grey!  
  
Honda: I thought I was the only one who ever noticed that!  
  
Mokuba: Uhh....what am I and Lisa going to have?  
  
Brood: *rolls a bottle of fruit juice at them* Here, knock yourself out kids.  
  
Lisa: Knock myself out?  
  
Mokuba: *annoyed* It means have fun.  
  
Lisa: Oh....I think.  
  
Brood: Well, anyway everyone, I thought since Malik brought drinks....  
  
Ryou: *mumbling* bak-her...  
  
Brood: ......I thought that we could use them to play I've Never!  
  
Seto: Another game? *hammers down some more booze* *hic!*  
  
Mai: I don't see why not......  
  
Brood: But for this, I will have to ask all Yami's to separate from their respective aibous...  
  
Ieyre: We have that down already!  
  
Yami Ieyre: Do I even have a soul room?  
  
*Maybe the world will never know.....o.O*  
  
Yami Yugi: I am not sure my aibou is fit to come out right now.....he seems to be more affected by my drinking than I am....  
  
Ryou: Bakura wants to play actually. He says he has some good ones....wait a sec....all of them!? *looks over at Malik*  
  
Brood: Erm.....uh.....Malik? Does your yami want to play?  
  
Malik: ........*hic*...............yes.  
  
Seto: ...............oh dear Ra.  
  
*Three more sets of Yami's/aibou's glow and out come their counterparts, making the room more significantly crowded.*  
  
All: Arrrggg!!! *Backs away from Yami-Malik*  
  
Yami Malik: I won't harm you all.......yet.  
  
All: ................................  
  
Malik: That's about as good as it will get from him....just relax for now.  
  
Brood: Erm......yeah....*suddenly, Yugi falls over onto her*  
  
Yugi: You're pretty......*hic!*  
  
Brood: !!! Erm....has your aibou ever had anything to drink at all in his whole life?  
  
Yami Y.: Probably not. Not to my knowledge....  
  
Yugi: So pretty.....and she's pretty too....*points at Bakura*  
  
Bakura: !!! I resent being called a girl!  
  
Ryou: *giggles* He called you a girl...  
  
Bakura: And you think that you're one to talk!?  
  
Joey: *swings down more beer, and closes his eyes to concentrate, opening them again after a moment* Hey, why isn't MY yami coming out!?  
  
Yami Ierye: Maybe it's because you DON'T have a yami....  
  
Joey: Are you sure?  
  
Zutsokaki: We are all pretty sure that you do NOT have a Yami....  
  
Joey: Then why does Mokuba get one! *points at Lisa*  
  
Brood: ......come to think of it, they both have long black hair and ultra- kawaii blue eyes....  
  
Joey: MOKUBA HAS A GIRL YAMI!!!!!  
  
Seto: The doggie is down for the count.....  
  
Brood: Can we all PLEASE get into a circle now! We will all go in order, and we will all say something that we have never did! If anyone else in the circle HAS done it, they take a drink from their cups or bottles! Got it?  
  
Yami M: Is that all? Seems simple enough.....ahh Gods, the humiliation......  
  
Bakura: Yes.....it's all too delicious, isn't it?  
  
Yami M: All too easy....  
  
Bakura: Thought of any good ones yet?  
  
*they continue whispering and plotting*  
  
Brood: I think Yami Ieyre should go first.  
  
Ieyre: Why her?  
  
Brood: Because you got to go first on Spin the Bottle....  
  
Ieyre: And look where it got me! *glares at her Yami, thinks* You've made your point.  
  
Yami Ieyre: Cool. I get the first turn......I've never.....I've never.....whispered kinky things in someone elses ear......  
  
*Mai, Amoura, and Joey all take sips*  
  
Mai: Grrrrr.....  
  
Weevil: *flashes a peace sign and gets walloped by Mai*  
  
Brood: *curious* Erm, Amoura, when did you do the kinky whispering?  
  
Yami Y: *blushes*  
  
Amoura: Ah....zame zituation az Mai.....  
  
Brood: Ahhhhh......hehehehee....and now....Joey? *watches carefully*  
  
Joey: *knows everyone is watching him* Well, I was in this play, and I had to do it onstage.....  
  
Bakura: Laaaaammmmeeeeee!!! That was so lame! You could do better!  
  
Joey: .........  
  
Honda: Well, when your like Joey, you have to get it where you can, right......Director?  
  
Brood: *BLUSH!* Honda, your fired.  
  
Honda: What!?  
  
Brood: And you will be replaced by a hamster. I will raid the Hamtaro section and get Bijou to replace you!  
  
Amoura: Bijou? She iz my favorite!  
  
Zutsokaki: For OBVIOUS reasons....  
  
Amoura: ^^;;  
  
Honda: I'm not really fired, right?  
  
Brood: Geez, not really Honda....gawd. Now who was sitting next to Yami Ieyre on the left....ahh! Malik! It's your turn!  
  
Malik: I ran out of beer....*hiccup! hiccup!* Can someone pass me a new one?  
  
Anzu: *passes him a beer*  
  
Malik: That's much better....  
  
Yami M: Isn't that your sixth one? Where is your tolerance level?  
  
Malik: About the same as yours now....  
  
Yugi: *hiccup hiccup hiccup!* Yami, my main man....have I ever told you that you are a bug stid.....a bid stug....a bist gud.....*hiccup hiccup!*  
  
Zutsokaki: And HIS *jerks his thumb at Yugi* is about the level of a silk worm's....  
  
Mai: How would you know a silk worm's alcohol tolerance level?  
  
Zutsokaki: I got bored one day so I "researched" it......*shrugs*  
  
Yami Ierye: I'll bet.....  
  
Ryou: Oooh...even the walls have pretty different colors! The walls look white! (Well except for the kitchen which looks like someone barfed appliances there) But if you get nice and close to them, you see pretty light blue and purple kind of teensy tiny stripies!  
  
Bakura: I think the kid has had enough wine for the night.  
  
Malik: Can I have my turn now?  
  
All: *quiets for the most part, except for Joey who giggles and pings another bottle cap at Honda's head*  
  
*ping!*  
  
Honda: Owchies!  
  
Malik: I've never talked to a Duel Monster's card...  
  
*Ryou, Bakura, Yami Malik, Yami Yugi, Yugi, Seto, and Amoura all sip*  
  
Malik: Explain.....  
  
Ryou: Because they talk back! *laughs*  
  
Bakura: .......yes. The boy has definitly had enough. As for me, I talk to them when I command them to scare the crap out of mortals!  
  
Brood: *nodding*  
  
Amoura: I zometimes zpeak to my favorite card......ze Maha Vairo....and ze Diamond Dragon.....  
  
Yami Yugi: I think I once spoke to my Dark Magician.......  
  
Yami Malik: I speak to Ra. In Heratic. To make his powers work.  
  
Brood: That was a crappy answer.  
  
Yami Malik: What!? Were you expecting the kind of fluff Kaiba throws at HIS cards!?  
  
Seto: Oh come on! You all think that I don't talk to my precious Blue Eyes or my Obelisk?  
  
Yugi: Hahaha! Let's go troops! Go blow things up! Make big BOOM! Go out and use power to win! Not the heart of the cards....noooo the heart of the cards is crap!!  
  
Yami Y: !?!?!?!?  
  
Seto: ....erm...  
  
Yugi: Nooo....Seto Kaiba doesn't believe in the heart of the cards...nooo *hiccup hiccup!* He thinks it's all power.....*hiccup* WHY DO YOU THINK IT'S CRAP!!! AHHHH!!! *runs away*  
  
Yami Yugi: .......my aibou has indeed had enough for tonight as well. I will retreive him. *leaves for a moment*  
  
Seto: Had enough? Yugi has had NOTHING to drink. It was all that dark side's fault.....for consuming so much.  
  
Brood: But it's kind of funny anyway......*still thinking about the button she pushed about three or four chapters ago*  
  
Ieyre: Who's turn is it now?  
  
Yami Malik: Mine. But I want the Pharoah in here first.  
  
Ieyre: Ok....so then Honda gets to go!  
  
Honda: Already!? Oh well....so, I've never.......  
  
  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Well, you know things aren't going to be pretty when the cast gets nice and sloshed....LOL Help! I need ideas for more questions! This can only go on for so long!  
  
www.geocities.com/cherish_lyneytte/Brood_Mayran.html Fanfiction piccys here! 


	10. Drinks and Pointless Stuff, plus WHAT?

-----------------------------------------  
  
Games like these involving slightly drunken people never end well....  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Ieyre: Whose turn is it again? I wasn't paying attention....  
  
Malik: Honda. *drinks*  
  
Yami M: Yes.....I don't quite want my turn yet.....*grins insanely*  
  
Brood: Hmm.....I don't know if I should be slightly frightened or not....anyway! Honda, go ahead!  
  
Honda: I've never.......licked a non living thing.  
  
*Mai, Ieyre, Brood, Joey, Yami Malik and Anzu all drink*  
  
Brood: Hehee...so I'm not alone. Well, I licked a chair once.  
  
Zutsokaki: *shudders*  
  
Yami Ieyre: Why?  
  
Brood: Let's just say that I was freaking Zutso-kun out.....  
  
Yami Ieyre: .......................oO;;  
  
Mai: My turn? Well...I licked something for that same purpose. To freak someone out.  
  
Joey: L-A-M-E.  
  
Mai: And you have better?  
  
Joey: I licked Brood.....  
  
All: OOOoooohhhh!! Diss! Brood's been dissed! Oooh!!  
  
Brood: !!!!!! EXCUSE ME!!!!!!!!  
  
Joey: !! That's not what I meant! I was just trying to go one up on Mai!!!!  
  
Seto: *snickers* hehe.. yeah right.  
  
Brood: .........are you sure?  
  
Joey: hehe! Yeah! It was nice licking you! You tasted like cream!  
  
Yami Bakura: I wonder why.....  
  
Bakura: Because she had it allllll over her! *giggles and runs off*  
  
Yami B: I'm just going to let him have his fun for awhile.  
  
Zutsokaki: Crazy drunk people........  
  
Joey: But the non-living thing I licked was a plate.....  
  
Honda: How do I get the feeling that that was as well...very LAME!  
  
Joey: Well, you did say licked a nonliving object....you didn't say what kind!  
  
Brood: Anyway....Yami Malik....you?  
  
Yami Malik: Once when I was feeling a bit evil to my opponent, I licked my Rod......  
  
All: ...............................................................  
  
Yami B: *snickers loudly*  
  
Seto: *joins in*  
  
Mokuba: *watches them*  
  
Lisa: *slumps over in Seto's lap, nearly asleep*  
  
Yami M: What? I did! I had my usual crazy "I-Will-Kill-You-All" grin, and then without taking my eyes off of my intimidated opponent, I licked my Rod!!!  
  
Zutsokaki: *shakes in laughter*  
  
Brood: Moving on! We know what he means! Ieyre! Anzu! Go!  
  
Ieyre: I once licked the Millennium Kitten.....when I first got it. It looked like one of those wrapped chocolates in the candy shop.....  
  
Yami Ieyre: Why would you lick my Kitten, as much as I can't stand it..........hey! Why would you lick the OUTSIDE of a candy?  
  
Ierye: Anzu? You had something to say?  
  
Anzu: *as Yami Ieyre begins to poke her aibou insessantly while repeating "Tell me tell me"** Well, once I licked the hood of another guy's car as a bet from Honda....  
  
Honda: ^.^\\// Peace!  
  
Joey: *giggles* PING!  
  
Amoura: OW! Vhy did you 'it me vith your bottle caps?  
  
Joey: New target! Frenchy for twenty points!  
  
Amoura: Frenchy? *tosses her empty beer bottle at Joey* PING!  
  
Joey: *WHAP!* Ahh! *due to authoress powers, the bottle did not break!*  
  
Amoura: *cracks another beer open* Hmph. Paybacks are....'ow you zay.....a bitch.  
  
Brood: AMOURA! Such mouth on a lady!  
  
Amoura: Just becauze I 'ave ze accent does not mean zat I am a lady....  
  
Seto: Good point.  
  
*Yami Yugi chooses this moment to walk in carrying his unconscious aibou in tow*  
  
Yami Y: *sits down, placing his aibou on the couch* He passed out.  
  
Yami B: I would have guessed as much.  
  
Yami M: Pharoah! Now it's my turn! Pick up your glasses, all!  
  
*everyone picks up their glasses, staring at him intently*  
  
Yami M: I've never........  
  
*everyone glares at him*  
  
Yami M: I've never........  
  
*a bead of sweat appears on a few peoples foreheads*  
  
Yami M: I've never........danced with a slave girl.....  
  
*All facefaults as Yami Yugi AND Yami Bakura drink*  
  
Seto: Erm....Malik, I hate to be the one to tell you this, but we already know about that.  
  
Joey: Hehee...*hic!* Dare or Truth! *hic!* Wait....no....  
  
Brood: Close enough Joey.....  
  
Yami M: What!?!?! You all already know!?!?!  
  
Yami Y: And what I would like to know is how you knew, Ishtar.....  
  
Yami M: I saw the whole thing, that's how.  
  
Yami Bakura: *snickers* Your sensual dance wasn't as secret as you thought it was, eh, Pharoah?  
  
Yami Yugi: And I'm just finding this out five thousand years after it happened?  
  
All: ........*snickers*  
  
Yami Malik: Turns out I was attempting a homicide that night, and I managed a peek through your window........  
  
Yami Bakura: Who were you trying to kill?......I saw through the only window that could see into the part of the room he was in....  
  
Yami M: You.  
  
Yami B: .......me?  
  
Yami M: Yes. I was trying to kill you that night. But the show was so good that I forgot all about my constant thoughts of torture and mass destruction....  
  
Yami Yugi: Well, it's nice to know that I saved some small and very insignificant portion of humanity. If it can even be called that.  
  
Yami B: .....Thank you. I think.  
  
Anzu: Shall we let the spirits have their fun?  
  
Amoura: I zink zat ve shall....  
  
*Ryou chooses this moment to walk back into the room from the kitchen.....*  
  
Honda: Ryou! Should your face be covered in whipped cream!?!?!?  
  
Brood: !!!!  
  
Ryou: Now I look just as yummy as Miss Director did!  
  
Ieyre: Hmmm....  
  
Yami Ieyre: Now if it were just the other one.....  
  
Mai: I must admit.....he does look very lickable....  
  
Ryou: YAY! I'm yummy now!  
  
Seto: No comment. Really. I have no comment.  
  
Joey: *who is getting slowly and slowly more plastered* Do I have to lick him now! Like I licked Miss Brood?  
  
Brood: *Blush!* Well, I should hope you don't have to lick him!  
  
Zutsokaki: Even though that would make an interesting show....  
  
*Over on one side of the room, all of the Yami's are still arguing, and it has now regressed to a simple Who's Better fight*  
  
Yami Bakura: Oh come on Pharoah! I plundered your old father's tomb two weeks after he was buried!  
  
Yami Yugi: You did what!? Well I DID defeat the High Priest in many many duels! AND I protected my Puzzle from countless attacks from you!  
  
Yami Malik: I killed lots and lots of people! AND I defeated Bakura in a duel!  
  
Yami B: Ancient history!  
  
Yami Y: So are we!  
  
Yami M: I'm still better than all of you!  
  
YB: No! I am! I am even much better looking than all of you!  
  
YY: Now that is crossing the line!  
  
YM: It is! I am much more handsome than the both of you!  
  
YY: Actually that wasn't what I was leaning at.....  
  
Ryou: *runs over* I'm more yummy than all of you!!  
  
Joey: *wobbles over* I'm hot! I think.....  
  
Brood: .....hm...nope. No comment. Too easy.  
  
Malik: Everyone here knows that I am so much cuter than my Yami......  
  
Zutsokaki: *downs a few more drinks*  
  
Amoura: Oh great....now zey are all into zis.....  
  
Mai: Personally, I don't mind. I think it's funny to see them drunkenly squabble over who's more attractive....  
  
Weevil: *who was slightly unconscious until now* Huh? A hot contest! I am a shoe in for the winner! I am so HOT! Lemmie tell ya baby! *drinks another beer* *hic!*  
  
Anzu: Eh....why don't you go over there....and discuss it with them....*points to the small bundle of squabbling boys*  
  
Lisa: *head bobs back up at Seto* I think you are the hottest, Kebby- kun.....  
  
Seto: *hammers down some booze* I have heard that before.....*hiccup!*  
  
Lisa: Tee hee! *nods to the other side, slumping over one side of Seto's lap* So sleepy....Moky-chan probably needs a nap also.....  
  
Seto: *looks over at Mokuba, who has fallen to the side and snoozing lightly. He stands, sending Lisa tumbling, and picks up his brother. Then, as an after thought, grabs Lisa around the middle, and she puts her arms around his neck. Seto carries them both off to separate rooms to sleep in. His steps wobble around a little bit*  
  
Honda: I have been told that the ladies like me!  
  
Joey: ME!  
  
Yami B: ME!  
  
Ryou: I'm yummy!  
  
Malik: ME!  
  
Weevil: I AM A STUD!  
  
Yami Y: ME!  
  
Yami M: ME!  
  
Mai: Is it just me or all of the guys a little tipsy?  
  
Anzu: I think they are all alot tipsy......  
  
Yugi: Zzzzzzz.......  
  
Amoura: Vhat should ve do vith 'im? *point at the passed out Yugi*  
  
Anzu & Mai: Leave him.  
  
Joey: I GOT IT!!!  
  
Guys: ????? *hiccup!*  
  
Seto: *comes back down drinking another beer* What's going on.....?  
  
Weevil: Just determining how much studlier than all of you I am.....  
  
Seto: Yeah. Right. *finishes off that beer and grabs another, and is feeling pretty dang good right now....*  
  
Joey: We can decide who's the best!  
  
Yami Y: How......? *hiccup!*  
  
Ryou: *falls over onto Honda, splatting Honda's jacket with whipped cream*  
  
Honda: *licks his jacket* Hmm.....yummy....  
  
Joey: Let the girls decide!!!  
  
*All guys's eyes shoot over to poor vunerable Brood, Anzu, Amoura, Ieyre, Yami Ieyre and Mai*  
  
Mai: Us?  
  
Amoura: Oh great. Zey are dragging uz into it now.....  
  
Anzu: You'd better believe it....  
  
Ieyre: *mutters* Seto wins.  
  
Brood: *mutters* Joey wins.  
  
Zutsokaki: *hiccup!* What was that Brood?  
  
Malik: How will you all decide? I am the best looking, so it's no contest at all.....  
  
*All hear the door open*  
  
New guy: Hey! Looks like I'm late! Someone already broke into the booze!  
  
Brood: Alot of someones, acutally! Welcome, Otogi! You came in the craziest part.....  
  
Yami Ieyre: I could put that under debate.....  
  
Otogi: So what did I miss!  
  
Yami Yugi: I'M THE HOTTEST AND THE GIRLS WILL PICK ME!  
  
Yami Bakura: IT'S ME HANDS DOWN! *Hiccup!*  
  
Seto: ME!  
  
*girls stare at him*  
  
Amoura: Oh great. Now he iz into it.....  
  
Otogi: Oh, they are arguing about who is the hottest.....right? Well, I don't even have to be drunk to participate in this....because I am easily the best looking here.....  
  
Mai: But it's more fun that way! Here, have a beer! *grins and hands him a beer*  
  
Anzu: Oh no. They've taken another prisoner. Stay friends guys!  
  
Mai: Say "friends" once more, and I murder you.  
  
Yami Ieyre: *muttering to the slightly drunken Zutsokaki* Come on....you know that they are less good looking than you are....come on......  
  
Zutsokaki: YES!! I AM STUDLY!  
  
Brood: I think he's delerious. The booze is getting to them.  
  
Malik: So how will this be *hiccup!* decided!?  
  
Amoura: Vell....zere iz only one vay......  
  
Anzu: And that is.....  
  
Mai: A Male Beauty Pageant.  
  
  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
No comment! This is just too good! I'm having way to much fun with my poor innocent cast members! R/R!  
  
Oh yeah, the winner to my review contest is DARTH GRYPH! That really long review she left was just WAY too good to pass up! I can't help but wonder who she is going to give the Zutsokaki plush keychains to though.....and poor Seto.....it really confused him when he turned up back on the set of my story as a hamster with no memory of how that happened.....it took me and Zutso-kun about half an hour to turn him back....LOL Gryph gets her appearance in the next chappy!  
  
BONUS! Secret prize that NONE of you knew about! As well as the appearance in my story, the winner got a LiveJournal code! Woah! Neat, huh!? Now she can keep a journal online like I do! Hope you enjoy, Gryph! 


	11. Send In The Clowns

Woah, delayness on this poor chappie. Now, where we left off was the guys are for the most part drunk, and are now getting wormed into a Male Beauty Pageant........  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
*The scene: Brood's living room. The guys, all tipsy off their rockers, are squabbling and fighting over who is the best looking. The girls, all sober for the most part, are on another side of the room with the only sober male in the house, Otogi Ryouji. Yugi himself is passed out on the sofa*  
  
Brood: ......................................Otogi? You actually want to do this?  
  
Otogi: Why not? Even if I am not drunk....  
  
Mai: Yet.  
  
Otogi: Anyway, I am a definite winner! I am much much better looking than Weevil and Joey, that's for sure!  
  
Brood: *Pulsing vein appears at her head* You think you are better than Joey, eh?  
  
Otogi: You like him, don't you?  
  
Brood: *Anime eyes pop* NO! How could you say such a thing!?  
  
Otogi: It's no secret. The only one who doesn't know is Joey himself.  
  
Brood: ...............*looks around for support, but the sane and sober girls all nod* ...*whispers* Traitors.  
  
Amoura: Anyvay.....'oo vill be ze judges for zis "pageant?"  
  
Malik: All de girlies!  
  
Yami Yugi: Yesh! All of them!  
  
Ieyre: I wanna see a swimsuit competition!  
  
Seto: *hiccups* But none of us brought swimsuits!  
  
Ieyre: I know.  
  
Yami Ieyre: AIBOU!  
  
Ieyre: ^.-;; Ehehehee....  
  
Anzu: Well, I think a talent competition is in order here....  
  
Mai: Oh! AND an evening wear!  
  
Otogi: Is this the Mister Universe Pageant or just the hot competition?  
  
Brood: The first Yu-Gi-Oh! Bishonen Contest!  
  
*The drunken guys are now just staring at the girls, deciding their fate*  
  
Amoura: Do you zink zat ve should 'ave a qvestions and answers zing?  
  
Yami Ieyre: I can see it now. "Seto Kaiba, what is your idea of a perfect world?" *imitating Seto* "Well, miss Yami person...I think that the perfect world would be that Yugi loses! ALL OF THE TIME!!"  
  
Seto: *snickers*  
  
Brood: I didn't know that somebody could slur a snicker....but when you are this drunk....anything is possible.  
  
Yami Yugi: *glares at Seto, slumping over* I'm still hot....I mean....I gotta Frenchy to french me!  
  
Amoura: O.O;; Zutzokaki's fault, and 'ee takes all of ze "credit."  
  
Ieyre: Oh come on! Don't TELL me that you didn't like that!  
  
Amoura: I can 'ardly remember anyzing exzept....ze making out. I do not zink zat zere vas any.....  
  
Brood: Mojo?  
  
Amoura: Zat's it.  
  
Zutsokaki: But my drug makes people....*hiccup!*  
  
Mai: Nope, that didn't happen at all....I felt like STROKING Weevil....  
  
Weevil: You LIKED IT! I could feel it in your...*hic!* touch!  
  
Mai: *pegs her high heel at him, smacking him in the head*  
  
*suddenly, Mai is plushified with a large paint spatter on her*  
  
Person at the Door: WAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!!! *Is holding a Plushification Paintball Gun*  
  
Brood: Gryph! Hey! It's you! Turn Mai back!  
  
Darth Gryph: How? *walks in* WEEVILKINS! *glomps Weevil*  
  
Brood: Er....there is a reverse setting by the trigger....  
  
Weevil: *hiccup hiccup!* The ladies are all over me now! YEAH!  
  
Brood: Everyone, this is Darth Gryph, the winner of my review contest!  
  
Seto: Hiiiiii.....*waves sloppily*  
  
Amoura: Bonjour!  
  
*Everyone greets Gryph similarly*  
  
Anzu: *whispers to Brood* Isn't her love of Weevil a little....disturbing?  
  
Gryph: *hears anyway* HOW DARE YOU MOCK TRUTH! *fires her paintball gun at Anzu*  
  
Anzu: *is chibi plushified*  
  
Brood: We will have to have them changed back you know, Gryph...  
  
Gryph: Awww....really?  
  
Brood: Really really.  
  
Joey: So! Whan is dis contast thingy gettin' started!  
  
Mai Plushie: Wow, this is bad, even for him!  
  
Ieyre: Soon!  
  
Bakura: Ah hope so....Ah dun feel so good....  
  
Yami Ieyre: Poor Bakura....let me help you into this chair...  
  
Gryph: *resumes glomping of Weevil*  
  
Brood: Gryph! Please! Let these boys prepare for their pageant!  
  
Gryph: Do I get to be a judge? *eyes Brood curiously*  
  
Brood: Yes. As long as you don't bias towards one person the whole time.....you have to vote on the person who did the best!  
  
Gryph: Awww....ok....*thinks* Well, I'll be as unbiased as a Sith can be...*snickers*  
  
Girls: *eye Gryph at her curious snicker*  
  
Zutsokaki: Ahhh! Come on guys! Lets leave the girls to the panning....planners.... planning! LETS FIND EVENING WEAR!! *ushers all of the guys out of the door*  
  
Amoura: Vell....now ve can prepare properly for zis....  
  
Gryph: He'll be back, right?  
  
Brood: ....Who?  
  
Gryph: Peggykins. He was here earlier. I see one of his hairs on the floor.  
  
Brood: He left awhile ago....  
  
Gryph: .......but.....I want to see him!  
  
Mai: *whispers something in Brood's ear*  
  
Brood: !!! OF COURSE! WE STILL HAVE TO DO THAT!!! *looks at Gryph* Of COURSE we'll make sure he comes back....  
  
Gryph: *too happy to be suspicious at this moment* Ok!  
  
Yami Ieyre: Well, what should we start with? Swimwear?  
  
Mai: I think you are taking on some of Ieyre's qualities.....  
  
Yami Ieyre: How so? Oh....yeah.....darnit aibou! It's all your fault!  
  
Ieyre: Hey! You are in MY body!  
  
Brood: Please ladies....later you may squabble....  
  
Anzu: Why don't we start with the talent competition?  
  
Brood: GOOD IDEA! Finally, we are getting somewhere....  
  
*Brood runs over to the door where the guys ran off to, which happens to be Zutsokaki's room. She opens the door a peek and pokes her head in*  
  
Brood: Hey guys! We start with the ta.......*sees them without shirts/pants ect. on* Eep. Tell me, you bunch of well built boys...  
  
Weevil: YES! 'NOTHER FANGIRL!  
  
Brood: except you....why are you all HALF NAKED!!  
  
*At hearing those two words, all of the other girls crowd around Brood and the door, Brood shutting it quickly, eyes burning of the evil of Zutsokaki with no shirt on*  
  
Yami Malik: *Yelling from the room* WE'RE GETTIN' CHANGED FOR THE SWIMSUIT COMPETITON!!!  
  
*Seven pairs of female eyes glaze over with the images.......Brood snaps out of it quickest*  
  
Brood: Why!? AND HOW!  
  
Ryou: Because Zuttie has extra swim trunks! *still through the door  
  
Seto: Hey! These aren't shorts! *will regret every one of his actions in the morning*  
  
Zutsokaki: If ya don't like them, don't wear them! Now where the hell did I put that....  
  
Ieyre: O.O!!! Seto...not in shorts....  
  
Amoura: *gives her a hard shaking by the shoulders* 'Ey! Znap out of it!  
  
Ieyre: Eh!? Oh....hehee...  
  
Brood: Well, You guys had better put your clothes over the swimsuits because we are starting with the talent competition!  
  
Guys: AAWWWW!! COME ON!! WE LOOK HOT!!!!  
  
Honda: *singing slurry and badly* You're the talk of the tooowwwnnn, Mister Tangerine SPEEDO!!! Lalalalallalalalalallaaa!!  
  
Amoura: Ve....believe you....zat you indeed look 'ot....*giggles, taking another drink of wine*  
  
Mai: I never want to hear Honda singing again...  
  
Gryph: I forward the motion that we KILL him the next time he does that....*hand wanders to the lightsaber at her side*  
  
Brood: NO! There will be no using of the force in this house! ESPECIALLY THE DARK SIDE!!  
  
All Yami's and Gryph: AWWWWWW!!!!!! NO DARK SIDE!!!  
  
Yami Yugi: There goes my talent right down the ol' poop shute....  
  
Brood: ....................shadow magic allowed  
  
Yami Yugi & Bakura: WOO HOO!  
  
Gryph: Ooohhh...c'mon Brood! Let me....pleasee....??  
  
Brood: No. Authoress says.  
  
Gryph: Darnit!  
  
Brood: *grins* I like getting my way.....Alright! *immediatly a couple of tables appear out of nowhere that has banners on them that say *JUDGES* on it*  
  
Amoura: ......'ow did zat 'appen?  
  
Brood: THANKS GUYS!!  
  
Yamis & Zutso: S'all right! *slurry*  
  
Mai: *sitting down in one of the chairs*  
  
Brood: *runs into her room and gets her strobe lights out of her closet*  
  
Amoura: I zuppose ve should all take our zeats....  
  
Ieyre: Alrighty....we should leave the tech. up to Brood....*grins*  
  
Yami Ieyre: *sniff* They learn so fast....to oppress needlessly.....  
  
Brood: *runs back in with the lights, quickly hooking them up and setting them down, pushing the couch with the sleeping Yugi on it out of the way, leaving a wide open area for the boys to do their thing in* THERE! All set up! *Picks up the remote control for the lights and sits down between Ieyre and Gryph*  
  
Anzu: Who should go and tell the boys that we are ready for them?  
  
Mai: You.  
  
Anzu: Why?  
  
Mai: You're sitting closest to their door.....  
  
Anzu: Allllright.....*gets up and goes knocking on the door* Hey guys! We're ready!  
  
Zutsokaki: ALRIGHT!!! Malik wants to go first!!!  
  
Ryou: NO!! MEEEE!!! I'm YUMMY!  
  
Weevil: ME!!  
  
Brood: *yelling* MALIK! Malik goes first!  
  
Malik: YAY!  
  
Anzu: *comes sitting down again, and the door opens up, Malik peeking out the door, hi s eyes hazy from drink* Hiii.......*somebody pushes him out, slamming the door behind him* ACK!  
  
Brood: *Turns on the strobes, and Malik jumps* NOW INTRODUCING!! MALIK ISHTAR! Sixteen year old Egyptian vixen, popular with the ladies! Likes skiing, surfing, and controlling people's minds driving them to insanity! Let's see your talent Mister Ishtar!  
  
Amoura: *begins humming "Send in the Clowns"*  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Uh oh.....the competition is about to begin! Let's see what mayhem will arise from this situation! NEED IDEAS FOR DRUNKEN BISHONEN TALENTS!!! EMAIL ME! It's no fun from a review, since everybody else will know what the ideas are....so send them in email! 


	12. Author Announcement

Brood: It's come to my attention lately as to whether or not I've abandoned this story. Well, as it says in my bio, this story is on hiatus.  
  
Zutsokaki: Which is author talk for LAZY!!!!!!!!!  
  
Brood: Would you LET ME DO THIS ZUTSOKAKI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *snarls*  
  
Anyways, this story AND "Another Chance" are currently on hold so that I can get my other stories up to places where I feel comfortable leaving them for awhile. Once I get to the point in those tales that I can leave them hanging for awhile, then I'll pick these up again. Another reason for THIS story in particular going on hiatus is that one of my guests, Darth Gryph, has disappeared, and not contacted this site or me in quite some time.  
  
PLEASE don't email her asking why she isn't around, because in my opinion, getting an email saying, "Hey, come back so Brood can keep writing" would at least upset ME, if I werent' being asked to come back for the sake of my own writing.  
  
Zutsokaki: ....you know what that means guys, EMAIL GRYPH!!!!!!!  
  
Brood: NO!!!!!!! *smacks Zutsokaki* Don't listen to him, he's called "The whole new definition of SIDEKICK" for a reason.  
  
Zutsokaki: Because I'm a wonderful and inspiring co-host and I bring smiles to the masses?  
  
Brood: No. Because you feel like a KICK IN THE SIDE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Zutsokaki: Oh yeah! That too! *grins madly*  
  
Brood: Uughh...honestly. *sigh* Anyways, I would appreciate all of you readers taking a look at my other stories, "Chicks Dig It," "The Castle of the Shadow Games" and "What Awaits Us in the Night." If you guys are good, I'll give you all a special Christmas surprise! *grins like she's planning something* Now Zutso, if you'd read the card I gave you....  
  
Zutsokaki: *looking at the card and snorting with laughter* I should have guessed.... "And everybody be sure to wish Brood a Happy Birthday, as she is turning 17 on December the 15th." You shameless....  
  
Brood: *cutting him off* Okay guys! I hope you're not all disappointed in me, I just have other stories I need to work on also! Keep reading, and Happy Holidays! 


End file.
